The French Holiday
by Onyx Obsidian
Summary: Hermione decides to get away from it all for a while. Harry and Ron aren't letting her go alone. Join Hermione and friends as they try to heal their war wounds together. Post war; AU/OOC. Rated M to be safe. Harry/Hermione; Ginny/Neville; Ron/Luna
1. I Need A Break

**AN: Still own nothing. **

**Yes, dear friends, yet another story. I know, I know. I can't help it. I will get around to updating everything in time, I promise. **

**Rated M for language. Might be a bit OOC. Definitely AU, seeing as it's set in 2013. There might be some adult situations later. There are no pairings yet, but will be in coming chapters. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Harry?"

"Yeah, Mione?"

"I'm leaving England for a bit."

Harry looked at Hermione. He couldn't believe what he thought he just heard. And judging from Ron's face, he couldn't either.

"Come again? What the hell did you just say?" Ron asked.

"I'm leaving England." Hermione said. Seeing the looks on their faces, she continued. "Not..not permanently. Just for a while."

"Why?" Ron asked.

"It's just..it's been two months since the war ended, and I'm still tired. I'm still jumpy. My God, Gin sneezed the other day, and I almost hexed her! I'm still not sleeping very much, if I do at all. And when I do, it's nothing but nightmares! I'm not getting any better." Hermione exclaimed. "I just..need a break."

Ron and Harry exchanged looks. They knew exactly what she was going through. Nobody was having an easy time adjusting after the war. Especially Hermione. She was still dealing with Malfoy Manor, as well as her parent's deaths just before Bill's wedding. Poor Hermione hadn't stopped for days after the war. She helped Madam Pomphrey with the injured. She helped Minerva with the re-construction. She also helped St. Mungo's brew potions. She just didn't stop, until the day about a week of nonstop help, when she collapsed. Since then, everyone has been trying to get her to relax.

"We understand, Mione." Harry said. "However, you're absolutely insane if you think you're going off alone."

Hermione turned to look at Harry. "What?"

"We're not letting you go off to who knows where alone. You need someone to go with you." Ron said.

"Um..okay." Hermione said slowly. "Who would..?"

"Us." Harry and Ron said together.

"We'll come with you, Mione." Harry said, walking over to her.

"Yeah. We're the Golden Trio. We can't let you go have an adventure without us." Ron said, joining them.

"Well..alright. Yeah, could be fun." Hermione said, immediately getting squashed between the boys, making her laugh.

"But, how about we also invite Ginny, Neville and Luna?" Harry asked. "If that's alright with you, Mione?"

"Yes, of course. I was going to suggest that, anyway." Hermione said.

"So..any place in particular you wanna go, or what?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, actually. My Gran left me her family home when she passed. It's in France." Hermione said.

"Sounds nice, love." Harry said. Seeing her face, he asked, "What is it?"

"Well, I was going to drive there." she said.

"You have a car?" Harry asked. He didn't know that.

"Yes. I've had it for a while. How do you think I get around in the muggle world during the summer?" Hermione asked.

"Dunno. Guess I just never thought about it." he said. "I think there's probably a bit about you we don't know, now that I think about it." Ron answered. It was odd to Hermione how the two of them could answer her questions at the exact same time with different answers, and she could still understand them. It reminded her of Fred and George in a way.

"Okay. We need to ask the others, and then I was planning on leaving on Friday. You guys may wanna start packing while I send off the owls." Hermione said, going to the desk in the room to send the letters.

"Alright." Harry said. Ron hung back for a moment.

"Hey, Mione?" he asked. When she looked up, he asked, "You weren't planning on telling us, were you?"

"No, Ron. I wasn't." she said with a sigh. "I'm not gonna lie. I was gonna owl you guys once I was there."

"It's alright. I'm just glad you told us." he said, and left the room as she went back to writing.

* * *

Ginny was lying on her bed, reading the latest _Witch Weekly _ when she saw Harry's new owl fly in the window.

"Hey, Zeus. What ya got for me?" she asked. She took the letter and gave him an owl treat, watching as he then flew out the window. That bird was nowhere near as friendly as Hedwig.

Opening it, she was surprised to see a letter from Hermione, not Harry.

_Ginny-_

_I'm planning on taking a little holiday to France. Harry and Ron have decided to join me. I would love it if you came with us. Seriously. I love Harry and Ron, but I need you there as well. If you decide to come, we'll be leaving Friday morning. I'll come round and pick you up. _

_Love,_

_Hermione_

_P.S.- I have also invited Neville and Luna. It'll be just the six of us if you all come. XOXO_

Ginny was excited. She was so going! A nice holiday in France with her closest friends was just what she needed.

"Mum!" she yelled as she left her room.

* * *

Nevlle was bored. And, he missed his friends. He might have a whole new look, and a new reputation, but he was still dorky Neville Longbottom. Right now, the only thing he wanted was to hang out with Harry and the gang. He looked up as Harry's owl entered his greenhouse.

"Thanks, Zeus." he said, taking the letter. He, like Gnny, was surprised to see it was from Hermione. He hadn't heard from her in a while.

_Neville, _

_I'm going on a holiday to my second home in France for a while. Harry and Ron are coming with me. I would like to know if you'd like to come with us. If you wanna come, we leave Friday and I'll be picking you up. Just be at the Burrow around 8 am. _

_Love,_

_Hermione_

_P.S.- I've also invited Gnny and Luna. It wouldn't be the same without you three. XOXO_

Neville smiled widely when he finished reading. He was so in! This would be just the thing for him. A nice holiday, in France, with his closest friends.

"Gran!" he yelled, walking inside.

* * *

Luna was sad. She had gotten used to being around people, and now it was just her and her dad again. She missed Harry, Ron, Hermione, Gnny and Neville. Her closest friends. Her only family besides her dad. She also missed the mural she had on her ceiling of them. Oh, well. She could always redo it. She had just gotten her paints out when she saw an owl flying toward hef.

"Hello, Zeus." she said in her dreamy voice. She took the letter and gave him a treat. "Thank you." she said as he flew out the window. She was thrilled to see the letter was from Hermione.

_Luna-_

_I have decided to go on a holiday for a while in France. Harry and Ron, of course, are coming with me. I would very much like it if you would join us. We'll be driving over, by the way. If you want to come, be at the Burrow on Friday at 8 am. _

_Love,_

_Hermione_

_P.S.- I have also invited Ginny and Neville. I look forward to seeing you if you decide to come with. XOXO_

Oh, how lovely! A holiday. And with her friends. In France. Just what she needed.

"Daddy!" she called as she walked downstairs.

* * *

**Please Review. **

**I am desperately hoping to get a couple of my stories updated soon. Just bear with me. **

**XOXO-Onyx Obsidian**


	2. A Big Essential

**AN: Still own nothing. **

**I haven't said this lately, but thank you's all around. For any story of mine you've followed, favorited, and reviewed. Also, even if you've just read one, thank you for spending your time reading it. It means the world, guys. Seriously. **

**Alright. On with the story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Thursday afternoon rolled around, and the trio were busy getting their things together for the trip. Hermione was already relaxing. It was as if she was on holiday right now.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled from his room.

Hermione rolled her eyes. No matter how old they got, the boys would always appear to be helpless. "Yes, Ron?" she asked as she walked into his room. She nearly laughed at the look on his face. He was obviously panicking about packing. He often had this look when packing his trunk to go back to Hogwarts.

"Help me! I can't get it all to fit!" he shouted, pointing toward the pile of clothes on his bed.

"Ron, chill out. Are you a wizard or not?" she asked. At his look of confusion, she explained. "Shrinking charm. Extension charm. Either of those will work, sweetie. Just calm down."

"Oh. Right." Ron said. "What would I do without you, Hermione?"

"Dunno." she said in a flat voice, making him laugh. "Now, when you're done, or need a break, I'm going to pick up my car. You and Harry can come if you want."

"How about now? I could use some fresh air." he asked.

"Sure. I think Harry's in the kitchen." Hermione said, walking in front of him down the stairs. Sure enough, there was Harry sitting on the kitchen counter drinking a butterbeer. "Wanna come with us to get the car?" she asked him.

Harry's eyes lit up. "Hell yeah! I'm really interested in what kinda car you drive, Mione." he said, making her laugh.

"Alright. Grab on and I'll side-along you guys there." Hermione said. "When I'm gone for the school year, I put it in storage." she said as she grabbed her purse from a hook by the door.

"Why?" Ron asked as she walked back toward them.

"So it didn't get stolen when my parents couldn't watch it for me." she said, grabbing their arms and spun, disapparating them.

They arrived at a very nice looking storage facility. It was a long, beige colored building with garage doors every few feet. The boys followed Hermione inside, where she was currently being held in a hug by an older woman. She looked a lot like Molly, but with white hair.

"Hermione, dear! How are you?" she asked.

"I'm good, Mrs. Gilbert. How are you?"

"Oh, fine, fine. Now, how can I help you?" Mrs. Gilbert asked.

"Well, I need to empty and turn in the key for 15, and extend the lease on 20."

"Alright, dear." Mrs. Gilbert said, patting Hermione on the arm. "Why don't you go and get your car while I get the new lease ready for 20? The computer's running a little slow today, so it'll be a few minutes."

"Okay." Hermione said. "Why don't you two wait here? Shouldn't take me more than 2-3 minutes to get there and back." she said, handing Harry her purse after she got her key out.

"Yeah, alright." Ron said as she left. They sat in a row of chairs against the wall and waited.

Hermione walked quickly to unit 15. She was excited to finally get to drive her baby again. This car was extra special for a few reasons. One, it was her first car, and two, it was the last big thing her parents bought for her. She smiled as she lifted the door. There it was. Her black BMW X6 with tinted windows. She was almost giddy with excitement. She took a step forward, and had a feeling of sadness wash over her. Hermione remembered the looks on her parents faces as they presented it to her. Their eyes were filled with happiness, pride, and a bit of sadness. Neither Richard, nor Anna, could believe their daughter was old enough to drive. But they both were happy and proud that they had been able to get this car for her. As Hermione remembered that day, she felt a tear roll down her cheek.

She walked over to the car, running her hand over it as she went. She walked slowly around it, starting on the passenge side. She felt more tears run down her face as she went. She stopped at the rear, and smiled upon seeing her rear window. Her dad was a Star Wars fanatic, and had put a Star Wars character on each of their cars. Her mum, Anna, had a Princess Leia decal. Her dad, Richard, had Yoda, and Hermione was given an Ewok decal. She couldn't help but shake her head and laugh.

Walking to the driver's side, she opened the door, and sat down in the driver's seat. The inside was just like she left it the last time she drove it. The interior was black with red stitching. Her sunglasses were still hanging from the lei aound the rearview mirror. Hermione opened the glove compartment, and saw her small photo album lying there. It was filled mostly with pictures of her parents. Lifting the armrest, she reached in and grabbed the lip gloss she had put there. Her mum had bought it for her the last time they went shopping. Hermione smiled, even as more tears fell.

She grabbed the steering wheel with one hand as she started the engine. She pushed down on the gas pedal, revving the engine a bit. She forgot how great a feeling it was to be in control of a machine like this. It must be what Harry and Ron feel when they fly. She pulled out of the storage garage, and drove slowly back to where she had left the boys.

Harry and Ron saw her pull up, and went outside. Their mouths were hanging open. "Bloody hell!" they said together, making Hermione laugh as she got out.

"Go ahead and have a look. I'll be right in, right out." Hermione said in a laughing voice. Harry and Ron wasted no time in exploring her car while she was busy.

About five minutes later, Hermione walked out with papers in her hand. Getting into her car, she put them in her purse. "So, how do you like it?" she asked as she buckled her seatbelt.

"Like doesn't cover it, Mione." Harry said. "It's great." he added as he fastened his seatbelt. "Ron, seatbelt."

"Hey, can I drive?" Ron asked from the backseat, buckling his seatbelt.

"NO!" Hermione and Harry yelled.

"Why not?"

"No offense, Ron, but nobody drives my baby but me." Hermione said. "But, if you want to learn, I have an older car in France and I'll teach you. Deal?" she asked, pulling out into traffic. She had driven about two blocks before she heard him answer.

"Deal." he said with a smile.

"Alright, guys. I need to stop for petrol, then we need to head home. I have some laundry to do, and I was gonna fix an early dinner. Don't forget we have to be up early in the morning." Hermione said as she pulled into the station just down the street from the storage unit. "Sound good?"

"Yeah, Mione." Harry said, Ron nodding his okay.

"Great." She grabbed her wallet out of her purse and opened the door. "Be right back."

"Hermione seems relaxed, don't ya think?" Ron asked as they watched her walk inside.

"Yeah, mate, she does. I'm glad she's getting away for a while." Harry said.

"And taking us with her. I could use a break, too."

"It's gonna be fun, Ron." Harry said as Hermione walked out.

Hermione opened the driver's door and put her wallet and a plastic sack in her seat. "There's a soda and a candybar in the bag for each of you." she said, closing the door and going around to the pump.

"Oh, yes! Thank you, Mione." Harry said. He handed Ron a soda and a candybar before sinking his teeth into his.

"Ready?" Hermione asked, getting in and buckling her seatbelt. She grabbed her sunglasses off the lei and put them on. "Let's go."

The ride home was in silence, the only noise coming from the radio.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE. **

**I CHOSE A BMW X6 SINCE THAT'S MY DREAM CAR. ONLY MINE WOULD BE RED. **

**NEXT TIME: THE TRIO HEADS TO THE BURROW BEFORE LEAVING FOR FRANCE. **

**XOXO- Onyx Obsidian**


	3. Uniform?

**AN: Still own nothing. **

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and faves. And just for reading any story of mine.**

**If I get any of Luna's creatures wrong, please PM me the right name so I can fix it. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Alright, fried chicken!" Harry said as he and Ron entered the kitchen.

"Smells great, Mione." Ron said. He and Harry walked over and sat at the table, watching Hermione cook dinner. She had made it clear that she enjoyed cooking, and never seemed to need their help. Hermione was especially good at cooking fried chicken.

"Are you guys done packing, finally?" Hermione asked, as she turned a piece of chicken over. "Or, are you taking another break? Ron, can you set the table, please?"

"Nah. We're finally done.'' Ron said, getting up to get the plates and forks.

"Oh, good. I'm still surprised you guys took twice as long to pack as I did." Hermione said, placing a piece of chicken on the serving dish.

"You know, you've never said where we were going." Harry said casually.

"France." Hermione said as she floured another piece of chicken.

"Yeah, but _where_ in France?" Harry asked.

Hermione sighed. "Just outside of Olargues."

"Where?" Ron asked.

"Olargues. It's in southern France. There's only around 700 people there, so it's not a huge town."

"Sounds nice. Not too small, but not overly large, either." Harry said.

Hermione put the chicken on the table, and sat down. "It is nice, actually. It's also beautiful there. It's medieval.''

"It can't be that bad, Mione.'' Ron said around a mouthful of pasta salad.

"No, Ron. It dates back to medieval times. You know, around the eleventh century." Hermione said with a smile, before taking a bite of chicken.

''Sounds good. How long will it take to get there?" Harry asked.

"Oh, umm..about 12 and a half hours. If we leave at eight thirty, we'll get there an hour before sunset. So bring something to do in the car, guys."

"So, do we need to pack food, too?" Ron asked, making Hermione and Harry laugh.

''I don't think so. One-we're stopping by the Burrow before we go, so your mum might send us off with something. And two-we could always stop for something." Hermione said, smiling. "Guys, I _have_ been there before. I know what I'm doing.''

"You usually do, Mione." Harry and Ron said together.

Not long after dinner was done and the dishes finished, Hermione turned in. She would have a long day of driving tomorrow, and wanted to be well rested. She laid her clothes for tomorrow out on her chair in order to save time in the morning. She took a shower, feeling more relaxed by the minute. As soon as she woke up in the morning, she would be officially on holiday. She was excited. Stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around her, she blew her hair dry, which she found made it more manageable.

Going into the bedroom and pulling her nightshirt on, she slid between the sheets. For the first time in along time, she felt like a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders.

* * *

The next morning, all three were up and dressed by quarter to eight. That in itself was no small feat, considering Ron liking to go back to sleep. At one minute to eight, they apparated to the Burrow. Harry and Hermione followed Ron inside.

"Morning, Ron, Harry, Hermione." Bill said as they entered.

"Morning. Where's mum?" Ron asked.

"Upstairs with Ginny, doing some last minute packing.'' George said as he walked down the stairs. He took one look at the three, and gave a short bark of laughter. ''Are you really _that_ in tune with each other?'' he asked. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at him in confusion. Looking at each other, they all shrugged at one another. None of them knew what he was talking about. ''Look at yourselves. You'll get there.'' he said with an amused look.

Hermione was the one to notice what he was talking about. ''Oh, Merlin!'' she gasped. She, like George, wore a look of amusment. Harry was wearing a white muscle t-shirt and jeans with black and white trainers. Ron was wearing a white button-up with jeans and blue and white trainers. And finally, Hermione was wearing a white tank top with jean shorts and white trainers. They were all leaning against the table with their hands in their pockets.

"Bloody hell!'' Ron exclaimed, indicating his knowledge of it.

''Oh, Gods! How did we not notice this, guys?'' Harry asked, laughing.

''No idea." Ron said, before he started laughing.

''Good morning, dears.'' Mrs. Weasley said as she walked into the kitchen. She stopped to hug each of them. This was a classic Molly Weasley trait. Hugging them and simultaneously checking that they were alright. And checking their weight. Especially Hermione. Molly was always telling Hermione she needed to gain a few pounds or twenty.

''Morning, mum.'' ''Morning, Mrs. Weasley.'' ''Good morning, Mrs. Weasley.'' the three of them said as she hugged each of them.

''Are you sure you haven't spent too much time together already?'' she asked in an amused voice. She had noticed that the three were dressed similarily.

''We swear, we had no idea.'' Harry said.

''Just asked that question myself, mum.'' George said.

''Well, how about some breakfast, dears? Ginny should be down soon. She's just throwing a few things in last minute, and can't quite find room for it all.'' Molly said. Before any of them had answered, she was already getting ingredients together for pancakes.

There was a crack of apparition, and Molly looked out the kitchen window to see who was coming. ''Luna's here. I swear, that girl's like you, Hermione. You're both entirely too thin.'' she said, going to open the door. ''Good morning, Luna, dear.''

''Good morning, Mrs. Weasley.'' they heard Luna say from the other side.

''Come in, come in. Ron and the others just arrived, and Neville should be here at any time. Would you like some pancakes, dear?''

Luna entered and waved to the five sitting at the table. ''Yes, please.'' she said. ''Good morning, everyone.'' she said in a surprisingly clear voice. She walked around the table to Hermione and gave her a hug. ''Thank you for inviting me, Hermione.'' she said softly.

''We couldn't not invite you, Luna. It just wouldn't be the same.'' Hermione said.

''Yeah. We couldn't go on holiday and leave you here to watch for hummering blumbingers all on your own.'' Ron said in a teasing voice. Over the years, they had all come to support Luna's belief in the unseen creatures she so often talked about.

"It's Blubbering Humdingers, Ronald.'' Luna corrected, sounding a lot like Hermione.

At he same time Ginny managed to make it down the stairs, they all heard another pop of apparition. ''Oh, good. Neville's here. Sit down, Ginny.'' Molly said. ''All of you need a nice large meal. You're entirely too thin.'' she said, going to open the door.

''Good morning, Mrs. Weasley.'' Neville said. ''Gran insisted on sending this over this morning.'' he added. The group saw Molly reach out and grab a stack of books.

''Well, wasn't that nice of her? Come in, come in. The others are already here. Pancakes, Neville?'' she asked, not waiting for him to answer before setting another place for him.

''Morning, guys.'' Neville said, entering the kitchen. Looking at the three closely, he didn't need to ask for Harry to answer.

''We know. And, no, not on purpose.'' Harry said.

''What?'' Ginny asked. She had been trying to keep Bill from ruffling her hair and hadn't noticed anything.

''Look at them. Harry, Hermione and Ronnikins are dressed alike.'' George said. He started laughing again as Hermione glared at him.

''What? The Golden Trio have a uniform now, or something?'' Ginny asked, laughing.

''That's it. I'm changing when we get home.'' Hermione said, throwing her hands up. The whole room burst out laughing.

* * *

**Review please. **

**Don't know if this is my best chapter so far, but I wrote it in kind of a hurry. **

**Olargues is on a list I saw of the ten most beautiful communities in France, and it looked like a cool name. **

**Next time: We finally head to France. **

**XOXO - Onyx Obsidian**


	4. Let's Go

**AN: I own nothing. **

**Finally, an update! Yes, I am still alive. I am so sorry I haven't updated anything in awhile, but it's been a long couple of months. **

**Thank you to those of you still interested. Whether in this story or any of my others, a big thanks. Also, thanks to you who have reviewed, followed or favorited me or my stories. **

**Now, on with the story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Breakfast passed fairly quickly for the Weasley family and friends, and before anyone knew it, it was time to say goodbye. Molly walked with everyone outside, wanting to see them until the last possible second before they left for at least two weeks. She was trying to keep her nerves from showing, and only Hermione saw them. She watched as Molly's hands trembled and her voice wavered a bit as she talked.

''I packed a little something for the trip. I know you'll be able to stop places to eat, but I thought I'd send a little touch of home with you.'' she said, passing along a basket of food to Ron, whose eyes widened at the sight of sandwiches, cookies, and a couple of pies. No sooner than he reached in to grab a sandwich did Ginny, who had just finished hugging Molly, yank the basket out of his hands and into Harry's while she pushed Ron forward to hug Molly.

''Bye, mum.'' he said, hugging her tight.

''Bye, dear.'' Molly said, hugging him back. ''Have fun, but not _too_ much fun.'' she said as she pulled back. Seeing Ron's wide eyes at her suggestion, she chuckled a bit. ''Oh, don't look at me like that. Your father and I weren't always this old, you know.'' Ron just nodded in a bit of a daze, moving away so she could hug Hermione.

''Bloody hell.'' he whispered as he stood next to Ginny, who giggled a bit at him.

''Let me guess-'Your father and I weren't always this old, dear', right?'' Ginny asked. Ron didn't say anything, just got a bit paler at that.

Hermione hugged Molly last, trying to calm her nerves a bit. ''Bye, Mrs. Weasley.''

''Bye, Hermione dear.'' Molly said. ''Now, do be careful on the way there. And have fun. All of you.'' she added, looking around.

''We will, Mrs. Weasley. Also, if it helps you feel better, my house there has a floo, so we'll check in with you when we get there. And over the next few weeks.'' Hermione said. She noticed how Molly seemed to relax a bit after that.

''That would be nice, dear.'' Molly said, smiling at everyone. ''Have fun, dears. I'll tell your father you said bye, as well.''

The group of friends waved as she walked back into the house before they turned to walk past the ward line.

''I forgot, Hermione, but thank you for inviting me. This trip might be just what I need.'' Neville said.

''Just what you need? More like what we all need, Nev.'' Hermione said, making the others look at her. ''Oh come on, guys. Admit it. We've all been in a funk since..well, you know. This trip could be what shakes it off.''

''How do you mean?'' Ron asked.

''Well, does anybody know what their future holds?'' she asked. As if one person, they all shook their heads. ''Me neither. Not a clue. The wa..war..left us all a bit..knotty, I guess. Our thoughts and feelings are all twisted and jumbled. This is the chance for us to try and untwist everything and clear the roads to our futures.''

''I agree. And, we'll have fun.'' Harry said, putting his arm around her shoulders, smiling at her.

''Of course we will!'' they all replied, smiling.

With one last glance back at the Burrow, they all disapparated to Grimmauld Place. They were ready to get away from it all, even if only for a little while.

* * *

''Okay, guys. If you have to use the loo, go now. It's a long way until I plan on stopping for a break.'' Hermione said. Ron, Harry, Ginny and Luna went to the loo after she said that, making her smile and shake her head. ''Don't you have to go to the loo, Neville?'' she asked.

''No, I'm good.'' Neville said.

''How's you gran doing?'' she asked.

''Much better. She's going on a trip of her own, actually.'' he said.

''Oh? Where's she going?'' Hermione asked, looking through her purse.

''She's thinking about visiting some relatives we have in Canada.''

''Sounds really..boring.'' she said.

''Oh, it will be.'' Neville said, laughing.

Ginny, Harry, Ron and Luna came back from the loo, and Hermione decided to go change. She was serious back at the Burrow. As much as she loved Harry and Ron, she was absolutely not dressing like them. She put on an old Gyffindor t-shirt and changed into a pair of red and white trainers. She touched up her makeup and went back downstairs.

''Alright. Are we ready?'' she asked, getting a yes from everyone.

''Before I forget, here.'' Harry said. One by one, he handed everyone a digital camera. ''You guys all liked mine, so I got you each one. This way, you can all take pictures of whatever you want.'' he said.

''Thanks, man.'' Neville said.

''Thanks, Harry.'' Ginny said.

''Thank you, Harry. Maybe I'll finally be able to capture a nargle on film so you know what to look out for.'' Luna said.

''Maybe.'' Harry said with a smile. He had missed Luna's wacky nature.

''Thanks a bunch, Harry.'' Ron said.

Hermione put on her sunglasses and grabbed her purse. ''Alright. Let's go, guys. We should have left half an hour ago, but it's alright. I'll make up some time once we're in France.'' she said, walking to the front door. ''If you'd like, there's room for your luggage in one of my bags. Just in case you don't want it in your pockets the whole way.'' she added, unlocking the car.

''Wow. Nice, Mione.'' Ginny said. ''It's so..pretty.'' she added, walking around it.

''Thanks, Gin. Alright, everybody in the car.'' Hermione said.

''Wait!'' Luna said. ''I want to take a group photo before we leave.''

''Sounds good, Luna. Alright, set it up and let's do this.'' Ron said.

And so, the group lined up with Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville and Ginny locking arms and smiling for a group photo.

* * *

As they all got in and seated, Hermione started the car. She had, with a bit of magic, rearranged the seats in the back for a more comfortable trip. Now, there were two seats for two people facing each other instead of one seat. She had also used magic to put a spell up, making it appear as if nothing had changed, and there was only her and Harry, who had claimed the front seat, in the car.

''Alright. NOW, we're ready.'' Hermione said, turning on the radio.

* * *

**Review please. **

**Next time-France! **

**Until next we meet-**

**XOXO- Onyx Obsidian**


	5. Bonjour!

**AN: I still do not own Harry Potter. **

**What? Another update so soon? It can't be! Oh, but it can! I had some left over sadness that I needed to work off. My beloved Cardinals didn't make it to the World Series. On the other hand, my husband's team, the Kansas City Royals did, so I guess that's something. **

**We finally arrive in France! Yippee! **

**Thanks so much to the new followers and favoriters, as well as the reviewers.**

**I don't speak French. I can read it, but not speak it. Any French on here I got from an app on my phone, so if it's not right, please PM me, and I'll try to find the right translation. **

**Look me up on Facebook-Onyx Obsidian. **

**Okay, okay. Enough of my babbling. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

''You know, I've been thinking.'' Ginny said from the back.

''That's always a scary thing.'' Ron said.

''Oh shut up.'' Ginny said, sticking her tongue out at him. ''I think that there's a lot we don't know about you, Herms.''

''Like what?'' Hermione asked distractedly. She was focusing on the road. They had been on the road for about 20 minutes so far and it seemed like they weren't going to go any further. Traffic was worse than usual today. ''You guys know most everything there is to know about me.'' she said as she turned right. Things were finally turning her way as traffic thinned out and she was able to pick up speed a bit.

''Well,I didn't know you could drive.'' Ginny said.

''It's not a big deal. Most muggle teens learn to drive.'' Hermione said as she pulled onto the ramp to the highway.

''Until you moved into Grimmauld Place, I didn't know you could cook.'' Harry said. Turning his head, he looked at Ginny and Neville. ''Seriously, guys. She can _cook_.''

''My mum and grandmum taught me. And for the big surprise-I can bake, too!'' Hermione said in a teasing voice, making everyone laugh.

''We didn't know you had a house in France.'' Luna said. ''Does that mean you can speak French?''

''Oui, Luna. Je peux.'' Hermione said in French. ''That means 'Yes, Luna. I can' in French.''

''I'm sure there's lots we don't know about you, Mione.'' Ron said. ''Especially on the muggle side of you.''

''And I'm sure there's probably lots you don't know about us on the magical side.'' Neville said.

''I suppose that's true.'' Hermione said. ''But, we'll have time to learn all about each other in France.'' she said as she pulled in.

''Whoa. Where are we?'' Harry asked.

''The Channel Tunnel. It's how we're getting to France.''

''Wicked.'' was the general agreement in the back.

* * *

''Welcome to France, guys!'' Hermione said as she drove off.

''Wow. France looks a lot like England.'' Ron said.

''It won't for long.'' Hermione said. ''Now, I'm gonna drive for about three more hours before I stop. Just so you know.''

''That's fine. We're all still good, Mione.'' Ginny said from the back. She was looking through a back issue of Witch Weekly while Luna was reading a book about her mythical creatures. Neville was reading one of his herbology books and Ron was almost glued to the window like one of those cat cling window decals. And up front, Harry was bordering on falling asleep.

''Alright. If you get hungry, don't forget about the basket your mum sent.'' Hermione said. The car got quiet after that, with everyone doing their own thing. The only noise was the radio, and that was how Hermione liked it.

The last time she drove this was about a week after the end of her sixth year, just a few months before she lost her parents. She had come to France to have a mini-holiday and straighten out her feelings for Ron. She had always liked him, or so she thought. After the whole Lavender fiasco, she had spent a week here. Just that one week had her feelings all sorted. When she came back, she knew she had to talk to Ron and tell him she didn't like him like that. After a week of him being angry and not speaking to her, he came to the same conclusion she had. As friends, if they fought, which they would, there would always be a chance they could get over it. If they dated and argued, and they would, and had broken up, their friendship would never be able to be how it was. It was better if they stayed best friends.

Hermione would swear up and down that the air and her house here had magical healing powers. It was here that her thoughts always cleared. She had spent a month here recovering after her fifth year and the Department of Mysteries cock-up, and went home 100 percent healed. If she didn't know her grandmother was a muggle, she'd think that he old lady had put some kind of spell or charm on the house. But, her grandmother Aida was not magical.

She saw the spot where she usually stopped coming up and smiled. It was just a little roadside park by a big open field where you could have picnics, but she loved it here.

''Okay, guys. Who's ready for a break?'' Hermione asked. When she got answers from everybody agreeing, she pulled into the car park and shut the engine off. ''We'll stop here for about half an hour, then get back on the road.'' she said as they all got out.

''Alright, everyone.'' Ginny said as she got out the picnic basket Mrs. Weasley sent. She sat at the table and opened it. ''We have turkey sandwiches, corned beef sandwiches, chocolate biscuits and a some slices of apple pie. There's also a flask of pumpkin juice.''

''I'll take a turkey sandwich, Ginny.'' Luna said.

''Corned beef, please, Ginny.'' Neville said.

''I'll have a turkey, Gin.'' Hermione said.

''Corned beef for me, Ginny.'' Harry said.

''One of each.'' Ron said.

''And I'll also have a turkey.'' Ginny said. ''Pumpkin juice, anyone?'' Everyone, except Hermione, took some pumpkin juice.

''No, thanks. I still have a bottle of water from earlier.'' she said.

After the group had their sandwiches, they all had a slice of pie or two. Lunch was passed in relative silence, everyone enjoying the good food and the lovely view. After they relaxed for a bit after eating, they got back in the car and headed off.

* * *

**Review please. **

**Til next time!**

**XOXO-Onyx Obsidian **


	6. Arrival

**AN: I own nothing you recognize. **

**So sorry this took so long. I started editing this last week, but with Thanksgiving and then I got the flu, this took a bit longer than I wanted. **

**Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites. I'm glad you guys are still interested in this. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

''I spy, with my little eye, something..blue.'' Ginny said.

''The sky?'' Ron asked.

''No, dummy. That'd be too obvious.'' she said, kicking him in the shin.

''Ummm..the wrapper on Hermione's water bottle?'' Luna asked.

''No, sorry.''

''Luna's bracelet.'' Hermione said from the front.

''Right! Ok, Mione. Your turn to pick.'' Ginny said.

''Okay. Ummm..I spy, with my little eye, something...orange.'' Hermione said.

''Ron's hair?'' Neville asked.

''Oi!'' Ron shouted.

''No, sorry, Neville.'' Hermione said.

''How about your fingernails?'' Harry asked.

''Yep. Sorry, guys.'' Hermione said, holding up her hand to show everyone her nails. ''Harry, it's your go.''

''I spy, with my little eye, something..green.'' Harry said.

''Your eyes?'' Luna asked.

''No, Luna.''

''The decorations on Hermione's purse?'' Ginny asked.

''Nope.''

''The clock on the radio.'' Neville guessed.

''Right, Nev.''

''Can we not play anymore? I think we've done nearly everything in the car there is.'' Ron asked.

''Good idea.'' Harry said.

* * *

Not long after they stopped playing 'I Spy', the whole car, minus Hermione, was sound asleep. This was a much needed blessing for Hermione. She loved her friends, she truly did, but she needed a bit of peace and quiet now and then. Watching as the road flew past her, she smiled. Only close to eleven and a half hours in, and she was already super relaxed and having a good time. She knew, she just..knew..After this little holiday, everything would be worked out. Hopefully that included the crush Luna had on Ron. Maybe by the time they went home, there would be something between the two.

Hermione smiled, thinking of all the good that could happen now. She knew, just knew, the wizarding world would soon experience a growth in population they had never had before. Now, with the war over and the world becoming safer with all the Death Eaters being captured, people would start getting married and having babies by the dozens. There would still be smallish families, sure. But there would also be those like the Weasley's, who will be quite large.

But, she thought, maybe a little more love in the world would help prevent another war. After all, Tom Riddle didn't know love. He only knew hate. His mother lured his father in with a love potion, so that love wasn't real. Then, after his father left, his mother died, and he grew up in an orphanage with nobody to love or love him in return. The only thing Tom Riddle knew was hate, and as much as she didn't want to, Hermione felt sorry for him. Everyone deserved to be loved, in her opinion. If only someone had loved him at some point, Tom Riddle wouldn't have grown up only knowing hate, and essentially becoming hate personified. Then there wouldn't have been a war with so many lives lost.

Dumbledore, and The Beatles, were right all along. Love is all you need.

* * *

Harry woke up half an hour later, but kept quiet. He slowly turned and looked in the back. Everyone was still asleep. Luna had somehow ended up with her head in Ron's lap, her head burrowed into his stomach. Ron, on the other hand, had his head back with his mouth closed for once, and had one arm wrapped around Luna's shoulders. It made Harry smile to see that. For all his complaining, Harry could see Ron was enamored in some way with Luna. If only he'd stop being so stubborn.

Then, across from them, was a sight that, at one time, would have made him jealous. Ginny and Neville were asleep, with her curled up against his side. Neville had one arm wrapped around her shoulders while the other held her hand firmly in his. He had noticed, if the others didn't, that those two seemed closer since the end of the war. Where he once would have been jealous of that, he understood and accepted it. He could no longer go for more than a day without seeing Hermione and Ron. Neville and Ginny had obviously bonded over the last year. He only wanted the both of them to be happy.

Harry turned and looked at Hermione next. Even from behind her sunglasses, he could see her face was much more relaxed than it had been in recent memory. That line in between her eyebrows was gone. She looked more like her old self with each step, each mile driven, of this trip so far. She still needed to gain some moe weight back, in his opinion, but she looked good. Her hair, he noticed, wasn't bushy anymore. It was certainly voluminous, but not bushy. Harry had counted, also, and had seen HermIone smile a total of 26 times in the last two days. She was more calm, less jumpy, and just generally more happy.

He had a very good feeling that this was just what was needed, not just for her, but for all of them. A chance to take a step back and get on the road to true recovery. Get back to where they were before this last year. A chance to be normal..somewhat..teenagers for a while before they went back to being adults.

Harry smiled and closed his eyes. He drifted back to sleep after a few minutes.

* * *

''Wake up, everyone! We're here!'' Hermione yelled, making everyone jump awake.

''Oi! Whassgoinon?'' Ron asked as he jumped awake, rubbing his eyes.

''We're here, Ron.'' Hermione laughed. ''I figured you want to be awake when we got to the house.''

''Thanks for that, Mione. Haven't had a heart attack in a few days now.'' Ron said sarcastically, making her giggle.

As they turned onto the main road, they all took a glance out the windows. ''Wow. Hermione, it's beautiful here.'' Ginny said.

''I know. It is, isn't it?'' Hermione asked in a wistful voice. She was finally home.

* * *

**Review please. **

**Well, another one down, quite a few to go. **

**I swear I'm trying not to take so long between updates, but life gets in the way sometimes. **

**Til next time! **

**XOXO- Onyx Obsidian**


	7. Home Sweet Home

**AN: I own nothing. **

**Happy New Years, guys! And thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed or favorited this story or any of my others, or me this last year. I know I've been awful at updating, but I'm going to try and get cracking on those updates. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

''Uh..where are we going, Hermione? The town's right there.'' Ginny said.

''I know.'' Hermione said. ''I don't live in town, guys. The house is just a little bit outside Olargues.'' she said as they drove past town.

''How far is a little bit?'' Ron asked curiously.

''Only a few miles.'' Hermione said smiling. ''I also have to tell you that the house is somewhat isolated, guys.'' Hermione said as she turned down a road to the right.

''How isolated?'' Neville asked.

''Umm..pretty isolated. The closest neighbor, Mrs. Deroche, lives about 5 miles away.'' Hermione said .

''Sounds nice.'' ''Perfect.'' ''Should be peaceful, then.'' Lovely.'' were the sounds of approval filling the car.

As she drove toward down the road, Hermione drew comfort from the lush green countryside, and the sun setting in the distance. She had seen this view many times over the years, and it never got boring to see. Rolling the windows down, she sighed as she felt the breeze on her face. The smell of fresh country air hit her, and she smiled.

''You alright, Mione?'' Ginny asked.

''Oh, I'm fine. Just enjoying the smell of the country.'' Hermione said. ''I'm going to be just fine.'' she whispered.

* * *

''Will you guys be ok waiting in the car for a few moments? I'd like to stop by and say hello to Mrs. Deroche. If that's alright with you?'' Hermione asked a few minutes later.

''No. Go ahead, Mione. We'll be alright.'' Harry said, making Hermione nod. She turned left into the driveway of a two story stone house and parked by an old car.

''Thanks, guys. I shouldn't be long.'' Hermione said, getting out.

Harry and the others watched as she practically skipped up the pathway to the front door, and they all smiled. It had been a while since they got to see the happy, playful side of their friend.

''Hermione seems better already, doesn't she?'' Neville asked.

''Yeah, she does, Nev.'' Ginny said.

''Well, she actually seemed much better as soon as we all got in the car.'' Luna saw Mrs. Deroche open the door and fly at Hermione, giving her a hug.

''Yeah, but she started relaxing as soon as she sent the letters out asking you guys to come along.'' Harry said, as Hermione followed Mrs. Deroche inside.

''I'm glad she's doing better. I miss the old Hermione.'' Neville said.

''You miss her being nuts about studying and books?'' Ron asked in a confused voice.

''No, not that Hermione. Although, now you mention it, yeah, I do kinda miss that Hermione.'' Neville laughed. ''No, I was talking about the one I..oh. You don't know, do you?'' he asked, narrowing his eyes at Ron.

''Know what?'' Harry asked from the front, turning to look at Neville.

''I'm talking about the Hermione that spent the Christmas holidays with me and Dean at Seamus' during sixth year. That Hermione is the one I miss. The one who..never mind. She's coming back. I'll tell you later.'' Neville said.

The car door opened and Hermione got in and started the car. ''I forgot how hard that woman can hug.'' she said as she began backing down the driveway. ''I swear, she gives your mum a run for her money in that department. I'm surprised I'm still breathing.'' Hermione said with a smile.

''Hey, Hermione, I have a question.'' Ron said as she pulled back onto the road toward her house.

''What is it?'' she asked.

''Did you spend Chris..oww!'' Ron started to ask, but stopped at Ginny's kick to his shin.

''No, Ron. I never spent Christmas here. Although I wish we would have at least once.'' Hermione answered. ''Maybe this year I will.'' she shrugged. ''What in the world made you wonder that?''

''Oh..um..just wondering, is all.'' Ron said, glaring at Ginny while he rubbed his leg where she kicked him.

Hermione turned down a road on the right a few miles down from Mrs. Deroche's house. ''Here we are. Home sweet home for the next few weeks.'' Hermione said as the house came into view.

''Wow.'' Ginny said. ''Hermione, this is fabulous!''

The house they were looking at was a two storey white house with red shutters, in the shape of an L. There was a circle drive with a bunch of bushes in the middle. The front of the house facing west was covered in ivy growing. The front porch was flat, with an arched entryway and ran the length of the house facing north. There was a white door with four windows in it that obviously led to the rest of the house.

''Ginny's right, Hermione. This is a beautiful house.'' Harry said as she pulled up and parked in front of the porch.

''Thanks.'' Hermione said. ''Well, let's go inside, shall we?'' she asked, getting out.

''Oh, Merlin, it feels good to stretch.'' Ron said, groaning as he climbed out.

''Ron, I could've stopped anytime if you needed to stretch your legs.'' Hermione said, rolling her eyes. ''Grab the food basket, will you? There's no food in the house until I go to the store tomorrow morning.'' she said, walking to the back to get their bags out.

''I'll grab it.'' Luna said.

''Thanks, Luna.'' Hermione said, handing Ron his bag and Luna's. ''Everybody got their stuff?'' she asked, receiving positive answers from everyone. ''Okay, then.'' she said. Hermione led the group to the front door, sticking her key in the hole and unlocking the door. As the door swung open, the smell of jasmine hit her, making her smile. It was a familiar and comforting scent that always seemed to linger in the house, no matter the season.

''Hang on and I'll flip on the lights.'' Hermione said. She knew the layout, so finding the switch was no problem. Flipping on the lights, she sighed. ''I'm home.'' She turned to the others. ''Just go up the stairs and pick a room. There's enough you can each have your own room, if you'd like. There are also three bathrooms upstairs, and they all have red doors, by the way.'' she said. ''Now, I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to head to bed. It's been a long day.'' Hermione said. ''I'll give you guys the tour tomorrow.''

''Sounds good, Hermione.'' Neville said, heading up the stairs. He was tired, too, and decided on going straight to bed.

''Yeah. I think I'll turn in, as well.'' Ron said, following Neville.

''Goodnight, guys.'' Hermione said.

''Night, Hermione.'' ''Night.'' they both called back.

''Goodnight, Hermione.'' Luna said, surprising her with a hug. ''Thanks for inviting me. This is already the best time I've ever had.'' she whispered.

''Goodnight, Luna. And you're welcome. We couldn't very well go on a holiday without you.'' Hermione whispered back, hugging her tight.

Ginny hugged her next, also whispering her thanks in Hermione's ear before slowly walking upstairs.

''Where's your room, Mione?'' Harry asked. ''I'll carry your bag up for you.''

''Oh, Harry, that's really not nec..'' she started to protest.

''Yes, it is. It's the least I can do, really.'' Harry said, picking up her bag. ''I'll follow you.'' he said firmly, letting her know not to protest.

''Fine.'' she sighed. She turned and walked down the hall, turning a corner to the left and stopped in front of a door on their right. ''I got it from here, Harry.'' Hermione said, turning to look at him with her hand held out for her bag.

''No. My job isn't finished, yet. Open the door, Hermione.'' Harry said, shaking his head.

''Honestly, Harry?'' Hermione asked. ''I haven't become useless just driving. I think I'm capable of carrying my bag five feet.'' she said.

Harry sighed. ''Come on, Mione. I know you're capable, but I'm trying to be helpful here. Open the door.''

Hermione rolled her eyes. ''Fine. Come on, then.'' she said, walking into her room. ''Just set the bag by the bed, will you?'' she asked before disappearing behind a door to his right.

Harry looked around in wonder. Hermione's room was huge! She had a queen size bed, walls covered in bookshelves, a door he presumed led to a private bathroom, and a conversation area in one corner. That made him stop and wonder exactly who Hermione would be having conversations with in her bedroom? Shaking his head of those thoughts, he removed the bag from his shoulder and set it on the bench at the end of her bed.

''Thank you, Harry.'' Hermione said, coming out of the bathroom in a bathrobe. ''Now, go upstairs and get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning.'' she said.

''Yeah, I think I will.'' Harry said. He walked over and hugged her without a second thought to what she was wearing. Or not wearing, really. ''Goodnight, Hermione.'' he said.

''Goodnight, Harry.'' she said as he pulled the door shut as he left. She smiled and removed her bathrobe, crawling into bed naked, sighing as she did. She was asleep within ten minutes.

Harry, after finding a room for himself, didn't bother changing. He just lay on top of the blankets, fully clothed, minus his shoes. He fell asleep not long after.

* * *

**Review please. **

**Oooh..What did Hermione do during that Christmas holiday? Why was she spending it with Dean and Seamus and Neville? Answers in the next chapter, my friends! **

**May you all have a safe and happy New Years! **

**Til next time!**

**XOXO- Onyx Obsidian**


	8. The First Morning

**AN: I own nothing. **

**Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favorited. It means a lot that people seem to like this story. **

**Anyways, on with the story. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione was surprised she had managed to sleep so late. It was just after ten when she crawled into bed, and now, looking at her alarm clock, it was half eight. She tried to think about the last time she slept for ten hours, but couldn't remember. Either way, she felt great. Now, she just needed some food, and she'd feel even better.

Sighing as she got out of bed, she smiled as she looked out of her window. The sun was shining off the pool, making it sparkle. Hermione couldn't wait until later to go swimming. Just beyond the pool, where the backyard met the field beyond, was the small patch of wildflowers she had planted with her Nana when she was around seven years old. Hermione looked to the left, and frowned. The vegetable garden was extremely overgrown and in need of taking care of. Maybe she could get Neville to help her clean that up.

Shaking her head, she went to her wardrobe, and picked a matching white underwear set, covered by a grey t-shirt and jean shorts. She walked into the bathroom and brushed her hair before putting it in a high ponytail, deciding to keep it simple for the day. She applied a light layer of makeup, and some plumping lip gloss before deciding she was done.

Hermione walked into the rest of the house, and wasn't surprised to find she was the only one up. She knew the others wouldn't be up for a bit, so she walked into the kitchen to get started on breakfast. She was going to start a pot of coffee when she remembered there was no food in the house. Shaking her head, she summoned a pair of sandals from her room. After putting them on, she left a note on the counter, grabbed her purse and went out to her car.

* * *

Neville, Harry, and Ron walked down the stairs at around eleven, quite excited to start their day. The three had slept better last night then they had in a long time.

''Do you reckon Hermione's up yet?'' Neville asked, following behind Harry and Ron.

''Dunno, mate.'' Harry said. ''I don't think she slept long the other night from excitement, so maybe.''

''It's Hermione, guys. She's always up at the arse crack of dawn.'' Ron said. ''Blimey! Look at this place.'' he added as the three entered the living room.

The living room had cream colored walls with white carpeting. There were two tall windows covered by white blinds. Arranged in a u shape were three of the plushest looking white sofas with dark red throw pillows. On one wall was a panoramic painting of what looked like a wheat field with black storm clouds in the sky. There was a white coffee table with two other little tables on either side of two of the sofas. In front of the center sofa, hanging on the wall was a black 32 inch flatscreen television. All around the television were photos of Hermione and her family, and one of Hermione, Harry and Ron with Neville, Luna and Ginny. There was also one of the Order hanging up. Harry didn't know when it was taken, but Hermione was in it, so it couldn't have been too long ago.

''Wow!'' Neville said. ''This is nice.'' he said looking around.

''Yeah.'' Harry said. ''Let's keep looking around.''

The three walked through an arched doorway and down a short hallway, and found themselves in the kitchen.

''I'm in love.'' Ron said. It was no surprise that he would instantly fall in love with the kitchen.

It was just as beautiful in here as the living room. The walls were an off white color with white tiled floors. There were a lot of dark wooden cabinets that ran along two walls, creating an L shape. A stainless steel refridgerator set back with cabinets surrounding it to the right. A stainless steel stove was set in the island, with room for a countertop above it. Six white barstools sat behind the island. There was a set of sliding doors that led out to the backyard. A white microwave and dishwasher were part of the counters to the left, with two built in ovens in the corner cabinets. There was also a small kitchen table with five chairs sat just slightly to the left of the sliding doors.

''What's that, Harry?'' Ron asked, pointing to the left.

''It's a dishwasher, Ron.''

''What?'' Ron asked.

''You put dirty dishes in it, and it washes them for you.'' Harry explained.

''Oh.'' Ron said. ''Muggles are clever.'' he added.

''Morning, guys.'' Ginny said from behind them, making them jump.

''Morning, Ginny.'' Harry said.

''Morning, sleepyhead.'' Ron said.

''Good morning, Ginny.'' Neville said, giving her a smile.

''You seen Mione yet?'' she asked through a yawn.

''No.'' the boys said together.

''Maybe she's still asleep.'' Ginny said, turning to leave the kitchen. ''I'll go check on her.''

''Down the hall and to the left.'' Harry said.

''Thanks.'' she shouted back.

''Wicked!'' Ron exclaimed, looking out the sliding door.

''What?'' Neville asked, as he and Harry walked over.

''There's a pool!'' Ron yelled.

''Cool!'' Harry said, smiling.

''Guys?'' Ginny asked walking back in. ''Hermione's not here.''

''What?'' they asked.

''I couldn't find her, and her car's gone.''

Before they could go into full panic mode, Hermione walked in, carrying a bunch of cloth grocery tote bags.

''Hey! You're up!'' she smiled, setting the bags on a counter.

''Yeah, we woke up a while ago.'' Harry said, going to help her unload the bags. ''Where'd you get to?''

''Well, as you can clearly see, the grocery store.'' Hermione said. ''I told you last night there was no food in the house. So, after I was awake enough, I decided to make a quick trip to the store. I left a note right over there on the counter.'' she said, taking the bags and putting them in a drawer below the counter.

''Oh.'' Harry said, putting a few things away in the fridge. ''Didn't see the note, to be honest.''

''Yeah. 'Sides, we've only been up for half an hour.'' Ron said, watching Hermione put things away. ''This is a nice house, Hermione.''

''Thanks, Ron.'' Hermione said, shutting the cabinet door. ''Have you guys looked around much yet?''

''No. Just here and the living room.'' Neville said. ''Hey, Hermione?''

''Yes?''

''Could we go swimming later?'' he asked nervously.

Hermione turned to look at the four. ''Guys, for the next..however long we're here..this is your home as well. Feel free to do anything you'd like. Wanna go for a swim? Have fun. Wanna use the computer? Be my guest. Do anything here you'd like.'' she said, smiling.

''Good morning.'' Luna said cheerily as she entered the kitchen.

''Morning, Luna.'' Morning.'' ''Hey, Luna.'' '''Lo.'' ''Good morning, Luna.'' ''Morning, Luna.'' the five others said.

''Now,'' Hermione started. ''Are you guys hungry or thirsty? I can whip us up something for breakfast.'' she said. Looking at her watch, she frowned. ''Well, lunch, anyway.''

''Sounds good. I'm starving.'' Ron said, making everyone laugh.

''Alright.'' Hermione said. ''How about egg salad? Is that alright?'' she asked, getting a yes from everyone.

* * *

An hour later, the girls were lounging in the chairs around the pool in their bathing suits while the guys were splashing around. Luna and Hermione were talking Ginny into asking Neville out.

''How am I supposed to do that? He only sees me as Ron's sister.'' she whined.

''Oh, please! You two have been all flirty since we left London. Even before that.'' Hermione said. ''You just go up to him and say, 'Hey Neville. I fancy the pants off you. Do you wanna go out with me?''' she said, taking a drink of water.

''Yeah, and have him laugh at me? No, thank you.'' Ginny said.

''He won't laugh at you.'' Luna said, not looking up from her magazine.

''Right.'' Ginny snorted. ''He's known as the 'snake slayer', and has had girls everywhere throwing themselves at him, and he's gonna want to go out with me.''

''Maybe. But have you wondered why he hasn't dated any of them? I've been with Neville when a fangirl of his bombards him. He just brushes them politely off, saying he's already got a girl.'' Hermione said. ''Wonder who that could possibly be?'' she added sarcastically.

''But..''

''No! No buts. Come on. You're Ginny Weasley. Brazen. Bold. Sassy. Give it a try.'' Hermione said. That seemed to do the trick. Ginny raised her chin and got a determined look in her eyes.

''You're right.'' Ginny said, getting up.

''I usually am.'' Hermione said smiling. As Ginny headed toward the pool, Hermione and Luna toasted each other with their water bottles.

Hermione and Luna watched as Ginny knelt by the pool and said something to Neville, who nodded and got out of the pool. He and Ginny walked a little way from the pool, and stood facing each other. They watched as Ginny seemed to get flushed. Finally, she put her hands on her hips and they all heard her.

''YOU WANNA GO OUT WITH ME, OR WHAT?'' Ginny yelled. Neville just nodded, and Ginny flew at him, obviously intending on sealing the deal with a snog.

Hermione and Luna burst out in applause, while Harry, still in the pool, whistled.

''OI!'' Ron yelled.

* * *

**Review please.**

**One couple together, two to go. **

**Til next time!**

**XOXO- Onyx Obsidian**


	9. Later That Night

**AN: I don't own Harry Potter. Or his friends. **

**Big thanks to those who reviewed, followed or favorited this story so far. I'm glad you guys are liking this. **

**Special shout out to the person who can tell me the FRIENDS quote I used in here. (I don't own FRIENDS either, by the way.) **

**Enough of my jabber - go read!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione was in the kitchen cooking dinner when Neville came in. He sat on one of the barstools and ran his hands through his hair.

''What's wrong, Neville?'' Hermione asked as she chopped some onions.

''Huh?'' he asked, looking up.

''Why do you look like you suddenly have the whole world on your back, Nev?''

''It's..I..I'm not sure about this date with Ginny.'' he sighed.

''Neville, you're not thinking..''

''No, I don't want to call it off, but..maybe postpone it?'' he said, furrowing his brow.

''Why would you wanna do that?'' Hermione asked, putting the chopped onions into a pan.

''Well, it's just that I don't have a clue where to go for a date around here. I like Ginny, a lot actually, and I want this date to be perfect. Maybe we should wait until we're back in London.'' Neville said sadly.

Hermione smiled at Neville as she opened the fridge. ''Neville, would you really want to wait to date Ginny?'' she asked as she turned back to him.

''No! I mean, I would hate to do that to her, but..'' he shrugged.

''Can I make a suggestion?'' she asked, putting the eggs on the counter as Neville nodded. ''How about we set up a romantic dinner for you two out by the pool? That way, you two can have your date. How's that idea?'' she asked. ''You just leave everything to me, and Ginny will be knocked off her feet.''

''Hermione, you're brilliant!'' Neville exclaimed.

''Well, I try.'' she said laughing. ''Now, you just get your behind back in there with everyone and I'll call when it's time to eat.''

''Thanks, Hermione.'' Neville said, smiling as he left the kitchen.

Hermione shook her head and got back to the meatloaf.

* * *

The friends were all sitting down to dinner not long after Hermione's conversation with Neville. Hermione had made a meatloaf and pasta salad served with white wine. So far, it seemed to be a hit with her friends.

''This is delicious, Hermione.'' Ginny said, after swallowing.

Hermione set her wine glass down and smiled. ''Thanks, Gin.''

''How come Ron was complaining about the food when you guys were hiding out if you can cook like this?'' Luna asked.

''We didn't eat like this out there. There's only so many ways to cook a mushroom.'' Hermione said.

Harry and Ron noticed her eyes went glossy after she said that. They glanced at each other as she stared into space. They knew her mind went back to their awful meals of mushrooms and whatever fish they could catch, as well as the rare times they nicked food from a farm or a small store. Ron and Harry knew they needed to get her back in the room, so after a silent exchange, Ron spoke up.

''If you cooked like this then, we'd still be out there because I'd be too full to move.'' Ron said, smiling at her.

Hermione shook her head to clear her thoughts and smiled at Ron. ''You're probably right, Ron.'' she said, laughing a bit.

Harry raised his glass in the air. ''A toast to Hermione and her wicked cooking skills.'' he said, smiling at her.

''To Hermione!'' they said, clinking glasses.

''Thanks, guys.'' Hermione said, and the mood was once again happy and light.

* * *

After dinner was finished and the dishes were in the dishwasher, the friends were sitting around the living room. The guys were watching a football game on the telly while the girls were sitting and talking on the other side of the room. Hermione and Luna were listening to Ginny ramble on nervously about her date with Neville.

''..and that's not even the worst thought I've had. I don't have anything nice enough in my bag to wear. Ugh, this is gonna be the worst first date in history!'' she said. ''Plus, where are we even going? He hasn't told me anythng..''

''Ginny, breathe!'' Hermione said, giggling. ''This is not going to be the worst first date, trust me. I know where you're going, and if you need something to wear, just come in my room with me and we'll find you something. I promise..everything's gonna be fine.'' she said, smiling.

''Yeah, okay.'' Ginny said, sighing. ''Wait a second! You know where we're going? Can you tell me? I'd like to be..'' Ginny started rambling again, only stopping when Luna broke, and put her hand over her mouth.

''Thank you, Luna.'' Hermione said. ''Yes, I know where you're going. No, I can't tell you. Now, come on. Let's go find you something to wear.'' she said, and the three girls walked to her room.

''Where are they going?'' Neville asked.

''Probably to do something girly.'' Harry said. ''Like get Ginny ready for your date.''

''But..that's not until tomorrow! They're gonna get her ready now?'' Neville asked incredulously.

''What can we say, mate? Girls are weird.'' Ron shrugged.

None of them looked away from the television.

* * *

''Okay, Ginny. You wanna dress, skirt, shorts, what?'' Hermione asked from her walk-in closet.

''Oh, well..I dunno.'' Ginny said, sitting on Hermione's bed. ''What would I look good in?''

''A burlap bag.'' Luna deadpanned.

''What?'' Ginny asked confused.

''She means you look good in anything, Gin. Right, Luna?'' Hermione said.

''Of course. I've always admired your figure.'' Luna said.

''Umm..thanks?'' Ginny said.

''Not that way, of course. You have a very curvy figure for an athlete. Unlike me. I've always been jealous of you.'' Luna said.

''Exactly.'' Hermione said, leaning against the doorframe. ''You're short, but your legs look long. And they're toned. Your hips are wide, but not too wide. You've always had a flat tummy, even though you can give Ron a run for his money eating. Your breasts are perky and full. What size are you, about a C?''

''Yeah.'' Ginny said, looking down at herself. She grabbed her breasts in her hands and gave them a jiggle. ''Dean always said if your breasts are more than a handful, it's a waste.''

''Yes. Besides, you have an hourglass figure I hate you for.'' Luna said, Hermione nodding.

''Right. So like Luna said, you can make anything look good.'' Hermione said. ''Now, how about this?'' she asked, holding up a yellow sundress.

''It's pretty.'' Ginny said.

''Well, try it on, then.'' Hermione said, handing it to her.

Ginny stripped down to her white bra and knickers before pulling the dress over her head. ''It's a bit tight in the waist.'' Ginny said, looking at herself in the mirror.

''That won't do, then. You need to be able to sit without it ripping at the seams.'' Hermione said.

''And it clashes a bit with your hair.'' Luna said. ''Do you have anything blue, Hermione?'' she asked, tilting her head.

''Yeah, hang on.'' Hermione said. ''Why don't you try it on, Luna? It might fit you.''

''Really? You'd share your clothes with me?'' Luna asked, tearing up.

Hermione stepped out from the closet and moved to hug Luna. ''Of course I would. I share with Ginny, even Harry and Ron, so why not you?''

''I didn't think you saw me as that good a friend.'' Luna said sniffling.

''Luna,'' Hermione said, leaning back to look her in the eyes, ''if you weren't one of my best friends, you wouldn't be here, honey.'' she smiled, trying to make her laugh. ''You're one of my best friends, sweetie. Never think you aren't.'' Hermione said, tears in her own eyes.

Luna smiled at her. It was true. Even after all these years, she wasn't sure of the level of friendship she was on with Hermione and the others. Sure, they were friends, but how good she always wondered. ''You're one of my best friends, too.'' she said, squeezing Hermione tightly.

''What am I? Chopped Liver?'' Ginny asked from Luna's other side. The sight of her made the two girls giggle. She was back in her bra and knickers with her hands on her hips and a mock pout on her face. ''Well?''

''Get in here, Gin.'' Hermione said, opening her arms so she and Luna could hug her. ''You're my best friend, too.''

''Ditto, love. And double ditto, Luna.'' Ginny said, hugging the two girls with either arm.

''Ditto, Ginny.'' Luna smiled.

The three hugged each other for a moment longer before Hermione pulled away. ''I'm getting all misty here. You'd think I was having my legs waxed or something.'' she said, wiping her eyes as Ginny and Luna laughed. She walked back to her closet and came out a moment later. ''How about this, then?'' she asked, holding up a blue halter top. ''We could pair it with a black skirt and maybe some black flats?''

''Okay.'' Ginny said, taking it from her and putting it on. ''Could you help me, Luna?'' she asked.

''Sure.'' Luna said. She walked over and pulled up the zipper on the back. After she got it done, she stripped down to her bra and knickers and pulled on the yellow dress.

''Thanks.'' Ginny said. ''It fits, Hermione.'' she said, smiling as she looked at herself. She felt something hit her in the head a second later.

''Good. Try that skirt on while you're at it.'' Hermione said. ''You look lovely, Luna.'' she said as she walked out.

''Thank you. It's a bit tight in the boobs, but that's okay. It just pushes them up a bit.'' Luna said.

''How does this look?'' Ginny asked. She had put on the black mini skirt and black flats Hermione set down by her.

''You look so pretty.'' Luna said, smiling at her.

''True. You're gonna knock his socks off, sweetie.'' Hermione said.

''Thanks, but if this date goes my way, it won't be just his socks coming off.'' Ginny said, raising her eyebrows, making Hermione and Luna burst out in giggles.

* * *

**Review please.**

**So, a bit of a bonding moment between the girls. I think all you ladies agree - sharing your clothes with friends is sacred. **

**P.S.-If you haven't yet, look me up on Facebook. Same name and profile pic as above. **

**Til next time!**

**XOXO - Onyx Obsidian**


	10. Family Recipe and A Date

**AN: I don't own Harry Potter. **

**Thank you so much to those who reviewed, followed or favorited. It really means a lot that you guys take the time to read my story, and even more that you like it.**

**I wasn't planning on updating today, but I'm snowed in and got bored. So, I decided to write. **

**Alright. Shall we?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione stood beside the pool and bit her lip. She wanted to make this night perfect for her friends. First dates were important, and Ginny and Neville deserved to have the perfect first date. After all they had been through, she wanted to help them have the perfect night for once. Looking around, she got an idea.

Pulling her wand from her hair, she pointed it at the old gazebo she saw out behind the garage and levitated it carefully, setting it down right in front of her on the grass. It was old and dirty, so she used her wand and cleaned it up. Conjuring up some white gauzy curtains, she draped them around the gazebo, tying them back on one side. She grabbed the two lanterns she had brought with her and used a sticking charm to place them on either side of the inside of the gazebo. Hermione knew there was a table in the garage, so she again used her wand.

''Accio table.'' she said, and a small white table come flying out of the open door. She smiled to herself. It was the perfect size for two people. She pulled the hair tie off her wrist and transfigured it into a white table cloth. Placing it over the table, she smiled. 'So far so good.' she thought. Hermione walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bag of tea light candles she had stored away. Going back outside, she placed a few of them in the pool and charmed them to light when the sun went down, as well as burn different colors.

She smiled to herself seeing the finished product. Hopefully, this would be one of the most romantic nights of her friends lives. All she needed now was the food, the plates and silverware, and of course, Ginny and Neville.

* * *

''Hey, Mione.'' Harry said as he walked into the kitchen.

''Hey.'' she said, looking up from where she was chopping broccoli.

''You know,'' he said as he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, ''I think it's really great that you're doing this for them.'' Harry walked over to stand beside her at the counter.

''Yeah, well, they deserve this.'' Hermione shrugged as Harry leaned against the counter.

''Yeah, they do.'' he said, taking a drink. ''What are you making anyway?''

''Well, for Neville and Ginny, I'm making my Nana Granger's Chicken Divine.'' she said, measuring out a bit of lemon juice. ''This was one of the first meals she ever made for Poppy after they were married.'' she said with a small smile. ''And for the rest of us, lasagna.''

''An old family recipe? Really?'' Harry asked with interest. He was genuinely curious about this recipe. In the time he and Hermione had been friends, he hadn't heard her talk much about her family, except for occasional details like her parents were dentists or she had an uncle who was in the Royal Navy.

''Oh yeah. This recipe is almost 150 years old. Of course, there have been some changes made here and there, but it's pretty much the same as when my great-great-grandmother came up with it. I mean, when Gigi came up with it, she used sheep instead of chicken, and I think my Nana added the broccoli. My mum added the lemon juice and now, as tradition implies, I have to add or change something.'' Hermione said as she opened a small spice jar.

''And have you?'' Harry asked. ''Added or changed anything, that is."' he added as she looked at him.

''Yep.'' she said nodding. ''I'm adding just a bit of paprika instead of curry. Mostly for color, but also for taste.''

''Color?'' Harry asked confused.

''Yeah. When it's all put together, it's mostly white and green. So, I'm going for a dash of red here and there.'' Hermione said. ''Can you turn both ovens on to 375, please, Harry?''

''Sure.'' Harry said. ''Now what?'' he asked as he turned the knobs.

''Now, you can go do whatever, while I go help Ginny get ready.'' Hermione said as she slid the casserole dish into the oven and shut the door. ''That will be done in about 45 minutes, and this,'' she said, pulling another dish out of the fridge and sliding it into the bottom oven, ''will be done in about an hour.'' she said as she set two timers and walked out of the kitchen.

Harry shook his head. 'She sure is something.' he thought as he went to watch telly with Ron.

* * *

''You almost ready, Ginny?'' Hermione asked as she entered Ginny's room.

''No. I can't decide what to do with my hair. Leave it down, or put it up somehow?'' she said, standing in front of the mirror and lifting her hair before letting it fall back down, and doing it again. ''What do you think?''

''I already told her it's good luck to leave it down on a first date. It keeps the plimpies away since her neck will be covered.'' Luna said, lying on her stomach on the bed reading a copy of Alice in Wonderland.

''Umm..okay.'' Hermione said slowly. ''What exactly are plimpies, Luna?''

''They're little white insects that burrow into necks just under the hairline. They like to make people confused and nervous.'' Luna said, not looking up.

''I'm already nervous!'' Ginny yelled. ''Help me, Hermione!''

''Alright, Ginny. Calm down.'' Hermione said. ''How about we leave it down and just pull it back from your face?'' she asked, standing behind Ginny and pulling some of her hair back. ''I think this'll work.''

''Yeah, okay. That does work.'' Ginny said. ''I think I have some hair clips over on the dresser.''

''Luna, could you grab a couple of the clips, please?'' Hermione asked. Luna got off the bed and grabbed a few of the clips, taking them to Hermione. ''Thanks, Luna. Okay, hold still.'' she said, and got to work. She grabbed some of Ginny's hair on the left side and then grabbed some on the right side. She gently pulled the two sides back, clipping them together. Using her wand, she slightly curled Ginny's hair. ''How's that?''

Ginny turned left and right in the mirror. ''It's great, Hermione. Really.'' she smiled. ''Thanks.''

''No problem.'' Hermione smiled back.

''Merlin.'' Ginny whispered, her hands on her stomach. ''I feel like I swallowed a whole bunch of butterflies.''

Hermione placed her hands on Ginny's shoulders. ''You'll be fine. This is Neville we're talking about. You've known him for years.''

''Yeah.'' Ginny said as she took a deep breath. ''You're right. As usual.''

* * *

After helping Ginny, Hermione went back downstairs to the kitchen. Checking her timers, she saw that Ginny and Neville's dinner had about ten minutes, so she got things set up. She went into the dining room and got the serving cart out of the corner. Rolling it into the kitchen, she got out two of everything. Plates, forks, spoons, butter knives, cloth napkins. She got out four wine glasses-two for water, two for wine. Even if this was just a simple dinner by the pool, she wanted to give her friends the elegance they'd find in a fancy restaurant. She placed all that on the bottom half of the serving cart, and waited.

''You need any help?'' Harry asked as he walked into the kitchen.

''No, not really. But thanks for asking.'' Hermione said as the timer went off. She grabbed two pot-holders off the wall and gently pulled the chicken out. She set the dish on the counter and waved the pot-holders over it to cool it down a bit. She sprinkled a bit more paprika over the top before setting the dish on the serving cart. Hermione placed a spatula beside the dish and started rolling it out to the table outside. Before she got out the door, she turned to Harry. ''On second thought, could you set the table? Dishes are in that cupboard by the fridge and silverware is in the drawer below it.''

''No problems, Mione.'' Harry said, getting to work.

* * *

Hermione wheeled the cart gently down the walkway. Once she was at the table, she put out the plates and silverware, as well as the napkins. She used her wand and filled two glasses with water before she filled the other two with the wine she had on the tray. She set the wine glasses on the table to the left of either plate. Using the spatula, she dipped out a slice of the casserole and placed it in the middle of one plate before doing the same on the other plate. She rolled the cart over to one side of the gazebo and smiled.

She walked out of the gazebo and smiled as she saw Ginny and Neville walking toward her. Neville had kept the date a secret from Ginny, so there was a silk scarf over Ginny's eyes, courtesy of Hermione. She winked at Neville, stepping aside to the grass so Ginny wouldn't know she was there as he guided her toward the gazebo. Once they had passed, she hurriedly ran into the house, closing the sliding door and pulling the curtains shut.

She peeked through the curtain, however, to see Ginny's reaction when Neville pulled off the scarf. She saw Ginny place a hand over her heart and smile up at Neville.

'Success.' she thought, turning away as the second timer went off, indicating that the lasagna was done.

* * *

**Review Please.**

**There's a recipe like that in my family. Each woman it's passed to adds or changes one thing in the recipe. It's also tradition to cook it for your husband for one of your first meals together after the wedding and honeymoon. So that's where the inspiration for that came from. **

**Til next time!**

**XOXO - Onyx Obsidian**


	11. You're Friends With Dean?

**AN: I don't own Harry Potter. **

**Thank you so much for reviewing, following, or favoriting this.**

**Thi****s chapter dives a bit into a secret of Hermione's. Not too much, though. I might expand onto it more in the future.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Dinner had been eaten, and in order to give Ginny and Neville a bit of privacy, the four friends decided to stay in the living room after dinner. Hermione and Harry took one of the sofas while Luna and Ron both elected to sit in the chairs. The four were playing cards, and Ron kept trying to make excuses to go to the kitchen.

''Sit down, Ron.'' Hermione said as Ron stood.

''But...I was..I just..I..'' he stammered, pointing toward the kitchen.

''You were just gonna go spy on Ginny and Neville.'' Hermione said, raising her eyebrow. ''You tried that half an hour ago.'' she added, smiling.

''Yeah, OK. So what?'' he asked.

''Ron,'' Hermione sighed for the tenth time that night, ''Ginny is a big girl, and Neville is one of the sweetest guys I know. Don't you think that if he tried something, which I doubt he would, and Ginny didn't like it or didn't want it, that she couldn't hex him all the way back to London?''

''Well, yeah, she could.'' Ron agreed, sitting back down in the chair.

''And she would, too. You know she would.'' Harry said.

''She hexed Michael Corner one time just for grabbing her arm.'' Luna said. ''And Blaise Zabini for sending her a dirty note once.''

''Right. See, Ron? She's perfectly capable of taking care of herself.'' Hermione said, taking a sip of her wine. ''Plus, they're right in the backyard.'' she added. As she leaned forward to pick up the deck of cards, she whispered to Harry, ''Plus, the last time I checked, they were still in the gazebo.'', which made him chuckle.

Hermione's laptop, which she had open on the sofa beside her, made a beeping sound which startled Harry, Ron and Luna. Harry leaned forward from his seat beside her as she started typing. ''What are you doing, Mione?''

''Oh, Dean sent me a message.'' she said, which got his attention.

''I didn't know you talked to Dean.'' Harry said, furrowing his eyebrows.

''Yeah, I do. We chat back and forth every few days. You know, to check in on each other.'' Hermione said, shrugging.

''Oh?'' Ron asked. ''What about?''

''This and that.'' she said. ''His family, you guys, Seamus and the others, football, school. You know..stuff.''

Her laptop dinged, and Hermione turned to read what he had written her. She laughed and typed something back to him, Harry and Ron watching curiously as Luna began staring off into space.

''What? What's so funny?'' Ron asked.

''He was reminding me of this one time, is all.'' she laughed.

''What time?'' Harry asked. He was curious, but mostly he was jealous. He hadn't known Hermione had spent any amount of time with Dean before they were all holed up together at Shell Cottage for those few weeks during the war.

''This one Hogsmeade trip, I spent the afternoon with him and Seamus.'' Hermione said.

''When did you ever do that?'' Ron asked. ''Everytime we'd go to Hogsmeade, we'd all spend together.''

''During sixth year, right? That trip in November?'' Luna asked. ''When the three of you had most of the Three Broomsticks laughing?''

''Yeah, that one.'' Hermione laughed.

''What one?'' Harry asked. ''Explain, please.'' he said, crossing his arms.

''Okay, okay. During sixth year, I spent most of the time with Dean and Seamus. Well, one..''

''Wait, wait, wait.'' Ron interrupted. ''Why'd you spend sixth year with them? We were around. And, if I remember, spent quite a bit of time together.''

''No, you weren't, and no, we didn't.'' Hermione said, shaking her head. ''During sixth year, you,'' she pointed at Ron, ''spent attached to Lavender's lips, and you,'' she pointed at Harry, ''spent either snogging Ginny, or following Malfoy around, so..I made some new friends.'' she shrugged. At seeing their shocked looks, she sighed. ''Did you two honestly think I just wandered around waiting for you to need me for something again?''

''Well..no, I guess not.'' Harry said. ''Merlin, I'm sorry, Hermione. We did sort of abandon you that year, huh?'' he asked, running his hand through his hair.

''It's fine.'' Hermione shrugged. ''Like I said, I made some other friends.'' she said. At seeing their guilty glances at each other, she sighed. ''Guys, really, it's no big deal now.''

''You were telling us about that one trip in November, Hermione.'' Luna said before Hermione could ask where she was in the story.

''Right. Thanks, Luna.'' Hermione said, looking at her and smiling. ''Anyway, Dean, Seamus and I were at the Three Broomsticks, and we got to telling jokes. Well, somehow, we started trying to tell the dirtiest joke, and see who could make the others blush the hardest.'' she said, beginning to laugh as she remembered.

''And?'' Ron asked, smiling.

Before Hermione could answer, the four heard the back door open. A few seconds later, Ginny appeared in the doorway. ''Hermione? Could you come here for a second?''

Hermione eyed Ginny curiously for a moment before she stood and walked over to her. Ginny immediately enveloped her in a Molly-esque bear hug.

''Neville told me you were the one who helped with tonight. Thank you.'' Ginny whispered in her ear.

''I take it you had a nice time, then?'' Hermione asked, hugging her back.

''Tonight was one of the best nights ever.'' Ginny said, pulling away. ''I think I'm gonna call it a night. Goodnight, guys.'' she said, waving to Harry, Ron and Luna.

''Night, Ginny.'' ''Night, Gin.'' ''Goodnight.'' they called back.

''Goodnight, Hermione. And thanks, again.'' Ginny said.

''Night, Gin.'' Hermione smiled.

* * *

An hour later, Ron and Luna had gone up to bed as well, leaving Harry and Hermione in the living room. Harry sat watching her for a minute. Despite her reassurances, he still felt a wave of guilt wash over him at the thought that both he and Ron had abandoned her in sixth year. Now that he had thought about it, he recalled conversations with Hermione here and there, but for the better part of the year, he didn't spend much time with her.

''Hermione, I'm sorry.'' he blurted.

Hermione startled a bit when he said that. ''For what?'' she asked, tilting her head.

''Sixth year.''

She just sighed. ''Harry, it's fine, like I said.'' she said in a quiet voice.

''No, it's not.'' he argued. ''You've been my friend since first year, and it seems I hurt you every year. Even if I don't mean to, I do.'' he said, looking down at his feet. ''Either I'm the one hurting you, or the reason you're being hurt. I'm just..I'm so sorry, Hermione.''

''Harry, listen to me.'' Hermione said, grabbing his chin to make him look at her. ''It's fine. Let it go, please.'' she said as she looked him in the eye. ''You really don't wanna go down this road, okay? Let. It. Go.''

''What do you mean?'' Harry asked.

''I mean that you go down that road with ne, more than likely you won't like what it'll lead to. I've dealt with the hurt feelings, and I'm past it. Yes, you and Ron have hurt me many times in the past, but I've dealt with it and long forgiven you two. So please, for the sake of our friendship, let it go.'' Hermione said softly.

''Okay.'' Harry nodded as she let go of his face. ''But I am sorry. For everything.''

''I know.'' Hermione said, smiling at him. ''Now, I'm gonna turn in, I think. How about you?''

Harry shook his head. ''Nah, l'll probably stay up a bit. I'm not tired at all.'' he said. ''Goodnight, Mione.'' Harry said, leaning over to hug her.

''Night, Harry.'' she said, kissing his forehead. She got up and walked in the direction of her room, Harry watching after her.

* * *

**Review please.**

**Just a warning - Harry and Hermione will be having a serious talk in the next couple chapters.**

**Should I expand more on Hermione's sixth year, or no? Let me know what you guys think! **

**Til next time!**

**XOXO - Onyx Obsidian**


	12. Midnight and Paintings

**AN: I don't own Harry Potter, or 'Carmen'. **

**Thank you so much for reviewing, following or favoriting this story. I'm pleased so many of you out there like it.**

**I used a translator app on my phone for the French Hermione speaks. I can read it, and sing it, but I can't speak it in everyday use. If I got anything wrong, please PM me so I can correct it. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Try as she might, and despite being tired, Hermione found she was unable to go to sleep. She lie in bed, tossing and turning, before she gave up any hopes of going to sleep. Getting up, she put on a pair of black tights, a tank top covered by an old T-shirt, and slipped her wand into her waistband on her tights. She didn't bother with shoes since she was only planning on going to the small loft above the garage. Before she had decided to come here, Hermione had promised Minerva that she would paint some new backgrounds for the portraits at Hogwarts that had been destroyed. There were more inhabitants than portrait space for now.

Walking through the house, she pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She found in the past that leaving her hair down wasn't a good idea, as she usually ended up with the ends of her hair stiff with paint. Stopping off in the kitchen, she opened the fridge and grabbed a couple cans of soda, as well as a bottle of water. Also grabbing a bag of crisps, she walked out the back door and headed for the garage.

'Oh, that's lovely.' Hermione thought, smiling as she stepped onto the cool grass. She had always enjoyed the feeling of grass below her bare feet. She walked to the side of the garage and up the wooden stairs to the red door at the top. She gave another soft smile as she opened the door and entered her sanctuary.

* * *

Ron Weasley couldn't sleep, either. Instead, he stood staring out his window. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't shut his mind down. There was so much going on in there for once, besides quidditch and food.

For one, he was trying to deal with the fact that one of his best mates is now dating his only sister. He should be comforted by that, but he wasn't. Instead of dating some loser, or someone who wasn't very nice, Ginny was dating the nicest guy on the planet. Someone he knew would treat her right. Ron knew that Neville would do anything and give anything to make Ginny happy. That really should comfort him, but again, it didn't. Then again, Ginny could be dating the owner of the Canons and Ron would have a problem. Being the only girl in a family of boys, no one was going to be good enough for her. It also wasn't easy to watch his baby sister grow up, and it especially wasn't easy to watch your best mates notice that she had grown up.

Thumping his head against the window, he saw a figure moving across the yard. Alarmed, he grabbed his wand out of his waistband of his pajamas, and prepared to go after it until he noticed that the figure had curly hair. 'Hermione.' he thought as he exhaled in relief. He watched as she walked up the stairs and disappeared behind a door. A second later there was a light shining through the windows on the door.

Deciding she would be the best person to talk to, Ron slipped his shoes on and walked out of his room.

* * *

Hermione sat in front of a blank canvas, twirling her paintbrush. She needed to paint, she knew she did. But, sitting here, in her art studio with the spray painted walls, she had no inspiration. Any she may have had on the way up here had vanished. She looked all around her studio, hoping to be inspired by something she had painted before, and came up empty. She saw her old CD player, and noticed there was still a CD in it. Turning it on, Hermione pushed play, hoping whatever she was about to hear would inspire her.

_L'amour est un oiseau rebelle_

_Que nul ne peut apprivoiser_

_Est c'est bien in vain qu'on l'appelle_

_S'il lui convient de refuser_

Hermione smiled and giggled a bit upon hearing that. 'CARMEN' had been her mum's favorite opera, and as a result, Hermione knew it by heart.

_Rien n'y fait, menace ou priére_

_L'un parle bien, l'autre se tait_

_Et c'est l'autre que je préfere_

_Il n'a rien dit mais il me plait_

As if in a trance, Hermione began painting. She painted a stone paved courtyard with a fountain. She added in high stone walls with ivy growing down.

_L'amour! L'amour! L'amour! L'amour!_

_L'amour est enfant de Bohême_

_Il n'a jamais, jamais connu de loi_

_Si tou ne m'aimes pas, je t'aime_

_Si je t'aime, prends garde à toi!_

Next, she painted in some stone steps to the right of the fountain, along one wall, going up.

_Si tou ne m'aimes pas, si tou ne m'aimes pas, je t'aime_

_Mais si je t'aime, si je t'aime, prends garde à toi! _

Hermione painted a spot of green in one wall, which she saw as a field beyond the courtyard. Grabbing a bit of black, she added in an iron fence over the field, giving the wall a type of window.

* * *

Ron walked up the stairs, trying not to make any noise. Getting to the door, he peered in the window, and saw Hermione sitting in front of a blank canvas. 'Hmm. I never knew she painted.' he thought. He watched as she turned on her CD player, and heard a song start. He didn't understand the words, but it sounded like an upbeat song.

Ron opened the door and entered the studio. He stood behind Hermione, watching as she started to bring a courtyard to life. His eyes grew wide as she painted. Not only did he not know she had this particular talent, but he had never seen a backdrop be brought to life. He had seen plenty of paintings before, with people moving from one to another, but he had never had the opportunity to watch one being created.

Just as she created the fence and the field beyond, he muttered, ''Whoa.''

* * *

''Whoa.''

Hermione heard the voice behind her and screamed as she jumped off the stool and turned, pointing her wand. Her heart felt like it was going to jump out of her chest.

''RON!'' she yelled, placing one hand over her heart in hopes of calming it down.

''Sorry, sorry.'' Ron said, holding his hands up. ''I didn't mean to scare you. I thought you heard me open the door.''

''No, I didn't.'' Hermione said, putting her wand away. ''What are you doing up?''

''Couldn't sleep.'' he said, shrugging. ''I was looking out the window, and saw you coming out here, so..'' he trailed off.

''So you thought you'd come and give me a heart attack?'' she asked, still breathing hard but smiling at him.

''Sorry.'' he winced.

Hermione sat back down and waved his apology off. ''It's fine. I just wasn't expecting anyone to come up here.'' she said, picking up her paintbrush.

''I also wanted to talk to you.'' Ron said, dragging a stool over to sit beside her.

''Oh?'' she asked, turning her head to look at him.

''Yeah.'' he nodded. ''You helped Gin and Neville, right? I mean..you helped them get to a point where they went on a date?''

''Yes.'' Hermione said slowly. ''You were there when I did. That day by the pool?''

Ron flushed. ''Oh, right.'' he nodded. ''So..how did..did Neville..how..bloody hell.'' he stuttered, running his hand through his hair.

Hermione raised an eyebrow as she gazed at him. She had only seen Ron this flustered once before, and that had to do with Fleur. She knew Fleur wasn't the reason he was flustered now. He had, thankfully, gotten over his crush on her long ago. She smiled as she came to a conclusion on the reason he was asking her about Ginny and Neville.

''Luna, right?'' she asked, smiling brightly. She giggled as he turned even redder than he already was. ''You fancy Luna?''

''Well, yeah. So?'' he said defensively.

''No, that's great! Really, Ron.'' Hermione said, smiling.

''So, will you help me with Luna? Get me to a date with her?'' Ron asked.

Hermione nodded. ''Yeah, I will. And you wanna know how you're gonna get that date with her?'' Ron nodded. ''Vous allez marcher droit vers elle et demander. Puis, après que elle a dit oui, planter un gros bisou sur elle.'' she said in French.

''Huh?'' Ron asked.

''Ask her, then when she says yes, kiss her.'' Hermione said. ''That's the jist of what I just said.''

''Oh.'' Ron said.''Why didn't you just say that?''

Hermione shrugged. ''Sounded better in French.''

Ron just nodded. ''But what if she says no?'' he asked.

''Trust me.'' she said.

''Alright.'' Ron said, standing. ''I'm gonna do it.'' he said as he walked toward the door.

''Not now, Ron.'' Hermione said, rolling her eyes. ''It's after midnight. Wait until later today, alright?''

''Yeah, alright.'' Ron said. ''I think I'm gonna be able to sleep now. Thanks, Hermione.''

''Anytime, Ron. Goodnight.'' she smiled. After he left, she turned her CD player back on and resumed painting.

When she finally exited the studio at around two, the painting was finished. She had added in another type of window, a few spots of sunshine shining on the courtyard ground, a couple wooden tables in one corner, and some trees.

* * *

**Review please.**

**If you don't know the song, it was 'HABANERA' from the opera 'CARMEN' by Bizet. If you check out my Facebook page,there's a video of it on there. **

**Til next time!**

**XOXO - Onyx Obsidian**


	13. Storm Brewing

**AN: I own nothing. **

**Thanks so much for the reviews, follows, and faves of either this story, another story, or me. **

**If you've read any of my other stories, you'll know that I hate to kill off anyone. So, everyone is still alive. Also, this story will be filled with ups and downs. This will be one of the downs.**

**** First chapter I reposted. If you'll remember from before, instead of this new Healer, Hermione was going to owl Bill. **

**Anyways..on with the story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**All the world is full of suffering. It is also full of overcoming.**

**Helen Keller**

Despite being tired when she finally got to bed after talking with Ron, Hermione found herself unable to sleep. She sighed as she once again got out of bed, putting on her long red silk dressing gown. She walked quietly to the kitchen, deciding to fix herself either a pot of tea or coffee, she wasn't sure which.

Flicking on the lights, she walked to the counter and decided to fix a pot of coffee. Once she got the coffee maker going, she got out her favorite coffee mug. It was red and had a worm wearing glasses reading a book. Her dad had bought it in a little shop during a trip to Montreal several years ago and had given it to her for her fifteenth birthday. She filled it, added a splash of milk, and decided to sit outside for a bit.

As she sat on the deck swing, she drew her feet under her and smiled a bit. There was a storm on the horizon, and it was cooler than usual. She watched the lightning as it danced, showing it's fierceness and power. Normally, she was afraid of storms, but now, watching the one brewing, Hermione found it soothing.

She was brought out of her thoughts by someone sitting beside her. Turning to look, she saw Harry sitting on her left, and to her surprise, Ron, sitting on her right. After being up with her a little while ago, she thought he would've been sound asleep.

''Couldn't sleep either, Mione?'' Harry asked.

''No, not really.'' she said, shaking her head. ''Why are you two up?''

''Nightmares.'' Harry said, shrugging.

''Nerves still a bit jumpy.'' Ron said simply.

''What about you?'' Harry asked.

Hermione shrugged, staring out at the horizon. ''No reason.'' she lied.

''Oh, no. I don't believe that.'' Ron said. ''What's up, Hermione?''

''Nothing. I'm just..not sleepy, that's all.'' she said.

''Mione,'' Harry sighed, ''you've always been a terrible liar. I can tell something's wrong. Come on, talk to us.'' he said, putting his right leg under him and shifting to face her.

Hermione blew out a breath. ''Alright, alright.'' she said. ''Ever since the war, I only get a full night's sleep maybe twice a week.''

''Hermione!'' Ron and Harry shouted.

''Would you keep your bloody voices down?'' Hermione said, shushing them.

''Sorry.'' they said in lowered voices.

''Have you seen a Healer about this?'' Harry asked.

''No, I haven't.'' Hermione said, shaking her head.

''Why not?'' Ron asked.

''I just haven't.'' she said, taking a sip of her coffee.

''Hermione,'' Harry said, ''please talk to us. You know we'll listen and not judge you.''

''Yeah.'' Ron added.

''Okay.'' Hermione said. ''Ever since _that_ day with Bellatrix, I feel like..like I'm losing my mind.''

Harry and Ron looked at each other with wide eyes. That is what happened to Neville's parents after Bellatrix got through with them. Fleur, during her treatment of Hermione, had been astonished that she was still sane after an hour with the crazy witch. The boys had been prepared for that to happen, as much as they didn't want it to. But, when the war was over, and with every passing day she seemed sane, they gradually let go of that fear. Now, that thought came rushing back to them.

''Sometimes, it feels like I'm still wearing the locket, you know?'' Hermione asked, staring at the horizon instead of the boys. ''I hear voices from time to time, mostly when I'm alone. Except now, instead of it being _his_ voice, it's the voices of people I love, people I care about...basically everyone I've ever met. It's getting difficult to tell what's real from what's not.'' she said, grabbing her dressing gown around her neck where the locket would be if she had it on.

''Like who?'' Harry asked softly.

''I swore one time I heard Molly talking. She was saying that she was glad we never got together, because she didn't want the family line tainted by my muggle blood.''

''Mione! Mum would never..'' Ron interrupted.

Hermione put her hand up to stop him. ''I know that she wouldn't say that. And the thing is, when I heard her say that, she was at Shell Cottage with Fleur. She was nowhere near the Burrow. And once, I 'heard' Remus saying that if I was as smart as everyone claims, I'd find a way to bring back Sirius. Except..Remus is still in a coma, so how could he say that? I 'heard' Tonks saying the same thing, only that I'd find the cure for Remus' lycanthropy. But she hasn't spoken since the end of the war. I heard my mum's voice one time, a few weeks ago, saying she wished I was never born, and that she had a normal daughter instead of a freak like me. And she's been gone..she's been gone for over a year.''

''Mione..''Harry said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder as she began to let the tears fall.

''I 'heard' you, Harry, saying that you hoped I'd disappear now that the war's over and I wouldn't be useful anymore. And you, Ron, I 'heard' agree with him, saying that then you wouldn't have to pretend to be my friend. I swore your voices were coming from the kitchen at Grimmauld Place. But then, I turned to go to my room to pack my things and leave, and you two were stepping out of the floo.''

''Hermione, you know we'd never say that, right? We do need you, but more importantly, we _want_ you around.'' Harry said.

''Yeah. Life wouldn't be the same without you.'' Ron said as he wrapped his arm around her and over Harry's. ''It wouldn't feel complete.''

''I know that. I do.'' Hermione nodded. ''And I try not to let the voices get to me, but sometimes they do. I go back to being that scared first year, with bushy hair, buck teeth and no friends.'' she said. ''Then, I'll remember that first moment after Voldemort fell, and I'll see us in a group hug in the middle of the courtyard. I'll remember my mum telling me that I was her little miracle, and she'd never change me for anything. I'll see Molly, telling me that even though you and me didn't work out, she still had four sons and a daughter that were single.'' Hermione said, making them chuckle a bit.

The three were silent for a bit after that. Then, Harry broke the silence. ''Is there someone you can see? A Healer, or..I dunno, an Unspeakable?''

''Yeah.'' Hermione nodded. ''Fleur gave me the name of a Healer here in France I could go see. That's actually why I wanted to come here.'' she said. ''According to Fleur, she's only about an hour away from here to the east. I was going to go see if she can help me.''

''Well, I don't know when you're planning on going, but count on me to go with you.'' Harry said, grabbing her hand with his free one. ''If this Healer lady can help you, I wanna be there with you.''

''Yeah. Goes for me, too.'' Ron said, nodding.

Hermione smiled as she sat between her boys. ''Monday morning.'' she whispered, and both boys nodded.

While she had been talking, the storm had gotten closer, and it was now raining, and the sky was still being lit up by the lightning.

''You wanna go in, Mione?'' Harry asked.

''No. The deck is warded against the rain. But you guys go if you want.''

''Nah.'' Ron said, stretching his legs out. ''We'll stay here with you.''

''Okay.'' Hermione said, as the three huddled together on the cushioned swing and just watched it rain.

* * *

**Review please. **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I was super nervous about posting it. **

**Til next time!**

**XOXO - Onyx Obsidian**


	14. Morning

**AN: I don't own Harry Potter. **

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites. **

****Second reposted chapter. If you'll remember from before, at the end of this chapter, Harry sends Bill an owl asking him to come help Hermione. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione and Ron were asleep on either end of the sofa when the others came down that morning. The three had gone inside not long after the storm began, and had stayed up talking. Ron had faded out around six, and Hermione followed not long after. Harry had sat on the floor in front of Hermione, just staring at her for a bit. He had never noticed before, but he could see the difference in her now. In her sleep, she looked peaceful, less..haunted, and happier. When she was awake, she often looked like she was waiting for the other shoe to drop. Now he knew, though, that she was. Hermione often looked pale, and she had a darkness behind her eyes. A darkness he desperately hoped the Healer she planned to see could make go away.

''Good morning!'' Luna chirped as she walked down the stairs.

''Morning, Luna!'' Harry said quietly, pulling her to the kitchen so she wouldn't wake Ron and Hermione. ''Are you hungry? I could make you something as long as we keep it down.''

''Hermione having another bad night?'' Luna asked as she sat in one of the barstools at the island.

Harry looked at her in surprise. ''Yeah. But..how'd you know?''

''I'm not as dense as people think, Harry.'' Luna said in a serious voice. ''Before you guys went on the run, Hermione had this..sparkle..in her eyes. Like there was a bright light inside her shining out. But since the war ended..the light's still there, but it's like it's been dimmed.''

''She's right.'' Ginny said from behind her, making Harry jump in surprise. ''There's also times when Hermione gets this..look..on her face. It's only there when she thinks nobody is paying attention, though.''

''Look? What look?'' Harry asked as he poured a cup of tea for the two girls.

''It's hard to describe, really.'' Ginny said, picking up her teacup. ''It's this faraway look. It's like she'll just go somewhere else in her mind. But then, it's gone almost as soon as it appears.'' she shrugged.

''Did you ever see it, Neville?'' Harry asked as he entered the kitchen.

''See what?'' Neville asked sleepily.

''Hermione's _look_.'' Ginny said, kissing his cheek.

''Oh. Yeah, a couple times.'' Neville nodded.

''So, me and Ron were the only ones who thought she was okay?'' Harry asked, running his hands through his hair.

''I think so. Mum even mentioned it to me once or twice.'' Ginny said.

''It's not your fault, Harry. Or Ron's. Some of us have just been watching her more closely. Especially since..'' Neville started, only to stop when Ginny elbowed him. ''Ow! What?'' he asked, glaring at her.

''What? Especially since what?'' Harry demanded.

The three exchanged looks before Luna spoke up. ''I told them about what happened at M..Malfoy M..Manor.'' she stammered, tears forming in her eyes.

''Luna!'' Harry exclaimed.

''It's not her fault, Harry.'' Ginny said, rubbing Luna's back. ''She needed someone to talk to, and Neville and I were willing to listen if it helped her.'' she said. ''Luna, why don't you go wash your face, love?'' she suggested to the blonde, who had tears running down her face. Luna nodded and walked to the bathroom off the living room.

''We know what Bellatrix Lestrange can do a person, Harry. My parents were only with her for half an hour before..well, you know.'' Neville said. ''So, we all started watching Hermione closely..you know..just in case.'' he shrugged.

Harry sighed. ''Well, you weren't wrong. There is something wrong with Hermione.'' he said. Running his hands through his hair again, he looked at his friends and gave them a sad smile. ''What did Luna tell you about when we were at Malfoy Manor, exactly?''

Neville and Ginny exchanged looks. After a moment, Ginny started talking. ''Not much, really. Just that you and Ron were in the dungeon while Hermione was upstairs. She could hear her screaming. Then Dobby took her, Dean, Ollivander and the goblin to Shell Cottage. You three turned up there not long after, and Hermione was unconsious.'' Ginny said after a moment.

''Yeah. That's mostly what happened.'' Harry nodded. ''You'll hear this later anyway, so I guess I can tell you.'' he sighed. ''While Hermione was upstairs with Bellatrix, she used a dagger to..carve..into Hermione's arm.'' he said, tearing up.

Ginny gasped and covered her mouth. Neville hung his head, and let out a breath.

''The dagger she used was cursed, we think. Maybe with some kind of dark magic. We're not entirely sure. Anyway, since then, Hermione's been hearing voices. Spiteful, hurtful, evil voices.'' Harry said, leaning on both arms against the counter. ''So, Hermione's going to go see this Healer Fleur recommended on Monday, see if she can help.''

''Okay.'' Ginny nodded.

''And if she can't? Then what?'' Neville asked.

''I'll find someone who can.'' Hermione said from behind them, making them turn.

Harry smiled at her as he went over and hugged her. ''Are you feeling better? You certainly look better.''

Hermione nodded as she and Harry walked over to the counter. ''Yeah, a bit. I slept okay once I tuned Ron's snoring out.'' she smiled, making Harry chuckle.

''So, you obviously know what we were talking about.'' Ginny said. Hermione just nodded at her as she sipped her coffee. ''Do you think this Healer can help?''

''Well, I certainly hope so.'' Hermione said, moving to sit at the table. ''From what Fleur told me, this Healer is only about an hour away from here, so I'm gonna go see her Monday morning.''

''We'll go, too.'' Neville said.

''Yeah.'' Ginny said as she sat down next to Hermione. ''And if we have some time, maybe we can go sightseeing, or out for dinner, or something, huh?''

Hermione smiled as Ginny talked. ''Sure. And maybe a bit of shopping?'' she asked.

Everyone in the kitchen laughed as Ginny squealed and hugged Hermione.

* * *

**Review please. **

**Reviews make the muse happy. When the muse is happy, she's eager to write.**

**Til next time!**

**XOXO - Onyx Obsidian**


	15. 2 By 2 By 2

**AN: I own nothing. **

**Thanks for the reviews, follows and faves. I'm glad so many of you are enjoying this.**

****Third reposted chapter. I changed this one to show..well, you'll see. I hope you guys approve of the edits. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Later that afternoon, Hermione was sitting on her bed, painting her toenails when one of her friends knocked on her door.

''Yeah?'' she called, smiling when Harry opened the door and came in.

''Hey, Mione. Uh..I'm not bothering you, am I?'' he asked, seeing the bottle of polish she was holding.

''No, silly. I'm just painting my nails so my feet don't look so naked when I go barefoot.'' she said. ''Did you need something?''

''Do I need a reason to hang out with my best girl?'' he asked, smiling at her, making her giggle. ''Ginny and Neville are up in his room, and Luna's pretending to be interested in chess so Ron will teach her how to play, so I thought I'd come bug you for a while.''

''Well, at least she listened to me.'' Hermione muttered, making Harry give her a questioning look as he stood by her bed. ''Luna has a thing for Ron, so I told her earlier to find a way to get him to spend time with her.'' she said. ''But, what Luna doesn't know is Ron asked me last night the best way to ask her out.'' she said, laughing a little.

Harry laughed. ''So, wait.'' he said, sitting beside her. ''Luna likes Ron, but he doesn't know it, and at the same time she doesn't know that he likes her?''

''Not a clue.'' Hermione laughed. As she went back to her nails, she asked, ''What about you? Anyone you're too nervous or scared to ask out?''

Harry looked at Hermione. He wanted to tell her, but couldn't. The reason he wasn't so upset about Ginny and Neville was that he had had a small crush on Hermione. He had since their dance that night in the tent last year. He thought she was beautiful in a classy, understated kind of way. She had natural beauty that she enhanced from time to time with makeup, not beauty that was created. Even now, in denim shorts and a tee shirt, her hair in a sloppy bun and no makeup, she was more beautiful than ever.

''Harry? Did you hear me?'' Hermione asked, looking at him.

Harry shook his head. ''What?''

''Is there anyone you're too chicken to ask out that you need my help for? Ginny and Neville, Luna and Ron. I've set up four of my friends so far, and if Luna and Ron get it together, both couples will be happily un-single. So, my bespectacled friend, do you want my help with a girl?'' she asked. ''Or a guy, perhaps?'' she added cheekily, making Harry laugh.

''Well, there is a girl I like. But..'' he said, trailing off.

''But?'' Hermione prompted, going back to her nails.

''But, she's a friend. So, if I ask her out, and she says no, our friendship is either ruined or gonna be awkward.'' he reasoned.

''And if she says yes? What'll you gain from that?'' Hermione asked.

''I dunno. I've only thought about if she says no.'' Harry shrugged. Looking down, he began to trace a pattern in the blanket.

''Well, what's she like? Describe her for me.'' Hermione said.

''Uh..for a start, she's beautiful.'' Harry said, glancing at Hermione.

''Of course.'' Hermione nodded. ''With your girl history, how could she not be?''

''She's smart.''

''Yeah. I can't see you with a ditzy girl.''

''She's powerful.''

''Can't see you with some weak little girl you have to protect all the time.''

''She's loyal to a fault.''

''Well, yeah. You can't date someone who'd go around changing her opinion of you, or betraying you in some way.''

''She can make me laugh like nobody else can. I mean, she just has this off the wall sense of humor sometimes. She's always surprising me. Just when I think I've figured her out, she goes and does somethng so surprising, I know it'll never be dull with her.'' Harry said, looking at her.

Hermione turned her head back to face Harry. She stared at him for a moment before she slowly smiled. ''I think that you should ask her out. You may think you know her answer, but I'm willing to bet you don't.'' she said. ''You said she's always full of surprises.'' she shrugged.

''Hermione, would you..would you be...'' Harry said, getting frustrated at his stammering. Finally giving up, he said, ''Oh, bollocks!'', and grabbed her face in his hands as he leaned forwards and planted his lips on hers.

Hermione was in a state of shock for a moment after Harry began kissing her. But, she noticed absently, kissing Harry didn't feel weird. It felt right. As he pulled away, she looked in his green eyes, and gave a little nod. This time, it was Hermione who initiated things, grabbing a handful of Harry's shirt and pulling his face back to hers.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Neville's room, he and Ginny were currently lying on his bed snogging. Having been given permission earlier, he was letting his hands roam all over her body. However, when he felt her hands beginning to undo the button on his jeans, he pulled away.

''Gin, wait.'' he said, pulling away from her.

''What?'' she asked as she looked up into his eyes. ''What's wrong?''

''Nothing.'' Neville said, shaking his head. ''I just think we should slow down is all.''

''Why?'' Ginny asked with a frown. ''Nev, if you're worried, I'm not a virgin.''

Again, he shook his head. ''No, that's not it, love. I just don't think it's the right time for us to make love.''

''You..you don't want me?'' she asked sadly.

''Of course I do. So much.'' he said, grinding his hard length into her leg and making her smile. ''But, I wanna do this right, Ginny. You know, take you on a date with dinner, maybe dancing, then ending the night with making love.''

''Oh.'' she said. ''I can get on board with that.'' she smiled. ''When, though?''

Neville thought about that for a moment. ''Well, I don't know an exact day, but soon.'' he said.

''Alright.'' Ginny nodded. ''But, we can still snog until then, right?'' she asked with a smirk.

Neville smirked right back at her. ''Definitely.'' he said.

* * *

''And that's how you play.'' Ron said, looking from the chess board to Luna. ''You got it now?''

Luna smiled at him. ''Yes, I think so. It's still a bit complicated for me, though.'' she said. ''But I enjoyed playing. Thank you, Ron.'' she added before she turned from the board on the coffee table to the telly.

Ron blushed as she smiled at him. ''You're welcome, Luna.''

Luna smiled to herself as she saw him blush. She was glad Hermione had taught her to use the telly, and she flipped through the channels until she found what she was looking for. A cooking channel. She knew that besides chess and quidditch, food was intresting to Ron.

''Oh, bloody hell, does that look good.'' he exclaimed as he looked at the telly.

''It's Duck Confit.'' Luna said as he came and sat beside her.

''Really?'' Ron asked. At Luna's nod, he said, ''Looks delicious.''

''Yes, it is.'' she said. ''It's fairly easy to make, too.''

Ron turned to look at her with wide eyes. ''You know how to cook, Luna?''

''Yes.'' she nodded. ''I can make anything, but my best dish is Beef Wellington.''

Ron looked at her in awe. Luna, the girl he'd fancied for what seemed like forever, was a fan of quidditch, she wanted him to teach her how to play chess, and now, she could cook. ''Would you like to go for a walk, Luna?'' he asked.

''Yes, I would.'' Luna nodded, placing her hand in his as he held it out to her.

* * *

**Review please. **

**I wanted something lighter and happier. Hope I delivered. **

**Til next time!**

**XOXO - Onyx Obsidian**


	16. Out and About

**AN: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did, but no. **

**Thank you guys for the reviews, follows and faves. I am so sorry it's taken me so long to update, but between RL and writer's block, I've had a bit of a rough time. **

**I've looked this up, and there are a few bridges worldwide known as 'Devil's Bridge' and they all have their own superstitions to go with them. So, I improvised and used a local legend from around where I live. If you cross the old wooden bridge outside of town on foot, you're supposed to carry a silver knife or a religious symbol of some sort to keep the evil spirits that inhabit it away. Just keep that in mind for this chapter. **

**Did you guys know that Chef Boyardee makes Alfredo? I didn't. It's delicious, btw. **

**Alright, my lovelies! Go! Read and enjoy!**

* * *

"This was a great idea, Hermione." Harry said as the two walked through the streets of Olargues hand in hand together. Ginny had found a clothing store she wanted to explore, and dragged Neville with her, and Ron and Luna had stopped at a small café they passed, leaving Harry and Hermione to go off on their own.

"Yeah?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah. Definitely." he nodded.

After her and Harry's conversation, and a few minutes of snogging time, Hermione had suggested the six of them all go into town for the afternoon. So far, they'd been in the country for a few days and except for the occasional walk through the fields behind the house, they'd all been basically cooped up inside. Hermione had suggested taking one afternoon so they could all just be teenagers for a change.

"Is there anything you want to see, or anywhere in particular you'd like to go?" Hermione asked.

"Uhhh...I don't know." Harry said with a shrug. "This is your area, Mione. Anything you wanna show me or take me?" he asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact." she said. "Just a short walk down this road." she said, nodding to the left. As the two walked, Hermione chatting all the way, Harry wondered what was so fascinating. Suddenly, Hermione stopped in front of him and said, "Here we are."

Harry looked around, and was confused. All that build up so she could show him..."It's a bridge, Mione." he said.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I know it's a bridge, Harry." she said as she started walking backward to face Harry. "But this is a very old, very fabled bridge. This is Pont du Diable, or Devil's Bridge." she said. "According to local legend, locals here...well, back in the 12 or 1300's anyway...would use this bridge to sell their souls to the Devil." she explained. "But this is only one part I wanted to show you." she said, taking off walking again.

Harry wasn't superstitious, and didn't know if Hermione was, but as they crossed the bridge, he noticed she took a necklace out of her jeans pocket and held onto it tightly in her left hand as she grasped his hand with her right.

"Uh...Mione? What's that?" he asked.

"Huh?" she asked, looking up at him. As she saw where Harry was pointing, she blushed. "Oh. You'll probably think it's silly, but this was my grandmother's rosary. When she found out that to get to where we're going you had to cross the bridge, she told me to always carry it with me when I went." she explained. "She took the Devil very seriously." she added with a small smile.

Harry didn't know what to say to that, so he just smiled at her.

"Okay, now stop and turn around." she said as she did that.

Harry turned to look in the direction they had just come from, and was amazed. From where they were standing, you could see buildings in Olargues as they were sat on the hill. Looking to the left, the hill was covered in lush green trees, and you could see the belltower from the old castle standing out proudly.

"Wow." Harry said. "This is amazing, Hermione."

"I know." she sighed. "When we first started coming here, I'd spend hours standing here, in this exact spot, just...looking. I know Olargues isn't big like London, or as glamorous as Paris, but it has a charm I have yet to find anywhere else." she said.

"This almost reminds me of a picture I saw once of a painting by Monet." Harry said, making Hermione look at him in surprise.

"You know who Monet is?" she asked.

Harry flushed. "Well, sort of." he said. "I saw some of his work in that one artsy book you carried with you in the beaded bag." he admitted.

Hermione smiled and bumped his shoulder with hers. "Okay." she said. "How about we go catch up to Ron and Luna at the café?" she asked.

Harry nodded. "I am getting pretty thirsty." he said, agreeing with her. "I wonder if Neville's managed to drag Ginny away from the clothing store yet?" he wondered out loud.

Hermione snorted. "I doubt it. I've been shopping with Ginny before, and nothing stops her." she said, starting to walk back to town. She was thrilled when Harry didn't move his arm from around her shoulder, and wrapped her arm around his waist.

Harry kissed her temple as they began walking. "Come on. Lunch is on me."

* * *

"Hey, guys." Ginny greeted the foursome almost an hour after Harry and Hermione joined Ron and Luna. She set her bag down beside her chair as she sat, surprising the group by only having one bag.

"Hey." Hermione greeted. "You guys have fun?"

"Yeah." Ginny answered as Neville rolled his eyes in amusement. "There's a couple of great stores here, actually." she said. "But I only bought a few things." she added before the waitress came over to take their order.

Once the waitress was gone to get their food, Neville turned to the others. "What did you guys get up to?" he asked.

"Ron and I have been here since we got to town." Luna answered, smiling at the flushing Ron.

"Hermione and I went to..."

"We just took a walk around. I showed Harry a few places I used to hang out." Hermione interrupted. She felt bad about lying to her friends, but she only wanted 'her' spot to be shared with Harry.

"Uh...yeah." Harry said, frowning at Hermione, who subtly shook her head at him.

"Hey, how about once we're done here, we go for a drive?" Hermione asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Sounds good, Hermione." Ginny answered. "Where to?"

"I was thinking we drive down and spend the rest of the day by the river." she said.

"But Mione, the river's right down there." Ron said, pointing toward the bridge.

"I know, Ron." Hermione said with a laugh. "But I know a more private place where we can hang out for a while." she said.

"Oh." Ron said. "Sure." he shrugged.

So, once Ginny and Neville, and Ron, finished their lunches, the six friends got back into the car. Hermione didn't know what would happen when she went to see the Healer, but she was determined to enjoy herself in the meantime.

* * *

**Review please. **

**Man, I am on fire lately. This makes 3 updates in just 2 days! 3! **

**Til next time!**

**XOXO - Onyx Obsidian**


	17. Monday Morning Rush

**AN: I own nothing. **

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and faves. Either of this story, me, or another story. It means a lot. **

**Sorry for the wait. Between real life and the muse not cooperating, it's been a bit difficult to get this written. So, in apology, I made this chapter a bit longer. **

**See AN at the bottom after reading this. I have a special request of you guys. **

**Alright, my lovelies! Go! Read and enjoy!**

* * *

Monday morning found the house and the group of friends in the midst of activity. Hermione had fixed a traditional English breakfast for everyone before they left for Beziers, the town just south of Olargues where Fleur's recommended Healer lived. Afterwards, while Harry agreed to get the dishwasher started, being the only one who knew how besides Hermione, the rest of the friends went to begin getting ready.

Hermione was in her room showering while Ginny and Luna used the bathroom upstairs. Neville and Ron had kindly let them get ready first, knowing it would take them longer to get ready then it would the boys. After they were done, Ginny and Luna, not wanting to traipse through the house in a towel or their robes, apparated downstairs to Hermione's room, where the three of them finished getting ready.

"That's a cute top, Luna." Ginny said, sitting on Hermione's bed as she waited for Hermione to get dressed so she could help with her hair.

Luna smiled as she smoothed down the gingham peplum top she was wearing. "Thanks." she said. "Hey, while Hermione's finishing up, would you braid my hair, please?" she asked. "You get it straighter than I do."

"Sure thing." Ginny said, getting up and standing behind Luna at the vanity. "Hermione, you almost finished, or what?" she yelled, separating Luna's hair.

"Almost." Hermione shouted back. "I'll be done by the time you finish with Lu's hair." she added.

Ginny rolled her eyes as she said that. "Sure she will. You just wait, Luna, she won't be ready for another ten minutes." she said lowly so only Luna heard her.

Luna laughed. "Probably." she said. "I never knew she was so much of a girl before." she added, wincing a bit as Ginny pulled her hair a bit too tightly.

"Sorry, love." Ginny apologized, seeing Luna's wince in the mirror.

"Okay, I'm ready." Hermione said, coming out of her closet not even five minutes later. She was wearing a pair of denim shorts that stopped just above her knee and a black and white zebra print tank top that was fitted around the arms, but flowed loose around the rest of her body, along with a pair of white slide on trainers.

"Guess I was wrong." Ginny murmured. "That was quicker than I thought." she said in a louder voice.

"Well, I already knew what bottoms I was wearing, it was just a matter of picking out a shirt to go with them." Hermione said.

Ginny glanced at Hermione in the mirror and smiled. For not being too much of a girly girl, Hermione was a bit fussy when it came to her clothes. "It took you the last twenty minutes to pick out a blouse that went with denim shorts?" she asked, raising her eyebrow. "Hermione, _anything _goes with denim." she said.

"Well, not really. As I was picking out a top, I realized that my bra didn't match my knickers, so I had to change into a matching pair, for obvious reasons. Then, I had to pick a different top since this bra would've shown through the other one, so that's what took so long." Hermione explained, making Ginny and Luna laugh. "I had to pick something that wasn't too dressy, but still looked nice and would be comfortable, so I picked this." she added, indicating her tank top.

"I think you look nice, Hermione." Luna said, smiling at Ginny as she finished with her hair.

"Thank you, Luna." Hermione smiled back as she took Luna's seat. "Work your magic, Gin." she said.

"No problem. I know just how I'm gonna do your 'do, so to speak." Ginny said, getting to work on Hermione's hair. She pulled Hermione's hair into a messy ponytail that was perfect for summer. It gave the impression that Hermione just pulled her hair up and didn't mess with it.

* * *

"Dammit!" Ron yelled, digging through the clothes he brought. He was looking for a particular shirt, but couldn't find it.

"Everything alright, Ron?" Neville asked, sticking his head in the door as he walked by on the way to the bathroom.

"Hey, Neville. And no." Ron said, not looking up. "I can't find my checkered shirt."

"The red or the blue?" Neville asked.

"The blue one. Luna told me last night during our...canoodling...that she likes me better in blue." Ron said. "So, I thought I'd wear the blue shirt today."

"Oh. Well, did you put it in the laundry for Hermione on Saturday? Cause if you did, it's probably still in the laundry room." Neville said.

Ron's head popped up. "Oh, right." he said. "I got spaghetti sauce on it and Mione said she'd wash it for me. Thanks, Neville." he said happily, sprinting out of his room and down the stairs.

Neville laughed, shaking his head as he watched his friend bound down the stairs like a kid at Christmas. "You're welcome." he said to himself.

Harry was walking into the living room from the kitchen with a glass of water in his hand when Ron suddenly jumped off the bottom step, knocking into him and making him spill the water all over himself.

"Ah!" he yelped, pulling his shirt away from his body.

"Sorry, mate!" Ron yelled, not stopping on his way to the laundry.

"That's alright, I guess." Harry grumbled, shaking his head. "Now I just have to go change my shirt." Just then, Hermione and the girls walked into the living room just as Harry turned to go up the stairs. "Morning, love." he smiled, walking over to stand in front of her as Ginny and Luna went into the kitchen.

"Morning." she said. "What happened to you?" she asked, seeing his wet shirt.

"Oh, Ron bumped into me, and I dumped my glass of water down my front." Harry said, looking down at himself. "I'm just gonna go change, and I'll be ready."

Hermione frowned at him, plucking her wand from her pocket and pointed it at him, muttering a drying charm. "There." she said.

"Ha, thanks, Mione." he said, smiling as he kissed her on the forehead. "Now I think we just have to wait for Ron, and we'll all be ready." he said.

Hermione nodded. "Okay, well, I'm going to go pull the car around." she said. "If you could speed him up, that'd be great." she said. "Oh, and we'll stop on the way out of town for some drinks and maybe a couple snacks for the ride." she added, opening the front door and exiting.

"Ron, hurry up! We're leaving in a few, with or without you!" Harry yelled, walking in the direction he saw Ron going earlier.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the group was finally ready to leave. Neville had come down right after Hermione went to get the car, and Ron had found his shirt hanging in the laundry room, but Ginny had decided to change into a pair of trainers instead of sandals just as they were walking outside, further delaying the group.

"Okay," Hermione said, grabbing her sunglasses off the visor and slipping them on, "I think we're finally ready."

"How far is this place, again?" Ron asked, sitting in the back beside Luna.

"About an hour." Hermione answered, putting the car into drive and starting forward.

"I shoulda grabbed something to snack on." he mumbled, making Luna and Neville laugh, and Ginny roll her eyes.

"Don't worry, Ron, we're going to stop on the way out of town for something." Hermione said, cheering him up. "I'm sure you'll be fine for the next ten minutes or so." she added.

"Mind if I turn the radio on, Mione?" Harry asked.

Hermione smiled, pulling onto the road. "No. I actually prefer it to riding in silence." she said. "There's a CD in there if you can't find something you like." she added.

"Which one?" Harry asked, beginning to scan the channels.

"Uh...I think it's a Spice Girls CD, actually." she said. Laughing when she saw the look on his face, she said, "There's a CD case in the back, if you ask Gin to hand it to you."

"Gin, would you hand that black case to me, please?" he asked, turning a bit in his seat. "Thanks." he said as he grabbed it and placed it on his lap, unzipping it. "Don't you have anything more recent than the Spice Girls, love?"

"Of course I do, Harry." she said, rolling her eyes. "There's a list of CD's in the front of the case." she added, glancing over at him.

"Let's see. There's Adele, U2, Madonna, The Beatles, Alanis Morissette, Michael Jackson, Taylor Swift, Oasis, One Direction, Lady Gaga, Fall Out Boy, Spice Girls...oh, Hermione." Harry said as he read off the list of some of the CD's.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"The soundtrack to _Annie_." he said.

"It was a present from my parents. They thought I'd like it." Hermione said, flushing. Truth be told, she hated that soundtrack, but kept it for sentimental reasons. Her dad had enjoyed _Annie_, and she just couldn't bring herself to get rid of it.

"You're very eclectic in your music, you know." he said. "Garth Brooks? Who's that?"

"He's an American singer." she said absently, parking in the parking lot of the small convenience store. "I'll be back in a few, guys." she said, grabbing her wallet out of her bag. "Ron, come with me so you can get something you'll like." she said, turning her head. "Everyone else okay with crisps?" she asked, pushing her glasses to the top of her head.

"Sure." "Fine." "The cheesy ones, please." "Yeah." she heard from everyone at the same time.

"Okay. And drinks?" she asked.

"Bottled water." "Could you get me a fizzy one?" "A coffee." "Orange." she heard, again at the same time.

"Okay, then." Hermione said, getting out. She met up with Ron, who had already gone inside and was looking around. "Find anything you want yet, Ron?" she asked, passing him on the way to the next aisle where the crisps were.

"Nah. I can't decide between something sweet, or crisps, or maybe a bag of these mini muffins." he said, holding up a bag of blueberry mini muffins.

"How about a bag of chocolate trail mix instead?" she suggested, picking up four bags of crisps, including Ginny's cheesy ones.

"Oh yeah." Ron said, grabbing the biggest bag of that they had.

_'Now, Ginny wants water,' _she thought, grabbing a bottled water, _'Luna wants a soda, so I'll get her a Sprite,' _she thought, grabbing that, _'and Neville wants an orange soda.' _she thought, reaching up to get a bottle of the orange soda he liked. Closing the door, she walked down a bit further to the glass bottles of coffee she liked. _'I'll have a cappuccino, and so will Harry.' _she thought, grabbing two coffees.

"Ron, don't forget to pick out a drink before we leave." she said, laughing as Ron sprinted over to the drink section from the counter as she put her things down.

"Okay, okay, okay." Ron yelled, sliding to a stop beside her. "I got something." he said.

Hermione just laughed and shook her head as the cashier rang up the total, and asked him for a bag. "Ron, go ahead and take the stuff out to the car while I finish up."

"Sure, Hermione." he said. "But why?" he asked, picking up the bag.

"That way everyone can have their stuff, and we save time passing it out." she said, handing over some money. "I planned to be on the highway over fifteen minutes ago." she added.

"Okay." he shrugged, walking out of the store.

"Merci." she said to the cashier as he handed her the change.

Pushing her glasses back down, she walked out of the store and back to the car, smiling as she saw Harry holding her coffee opened for her.

"Now, I think we're ready." she said, taking a big gulp as she started the ignition. After capping her drink, she put the car in drive and pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road, ready to get this appointment done with.

* * *

**Review please. **

**Okay, dear friends, I'm asking a favor. If any of you are on Instagram, would you follow my favorite cousin? She's got some great photos on there, and not many likes. She's been a bit down in the dumps lately, and I'm trying to find different ways to cheer her up. Plus, her cat, Sylvester, is an identical match to my cat Sylvester. We call hers Sylvester I, and mine is Sylvester II. Trust me, she's got some beautiful snaps of the I over there. **

**She goes by the name miss_mandysue, if any of you want to check her out. **

**Til next time! **

**XOXO - Onyx Obsidian**


	18. Meeting Healer Dixie

**AN: I still own nothing. If I did, I'd be living in a bungalow in the Caribbean instead of a two story in Missouri. :)**

**Thanks so much for the reviews, follows, and faves. Once again, we deal with darkness in this chapter. Nothing too dark, and nothing too graphic, but...yeah. **

**I was going to try and keep this as a lighthearted story, but with it set immediately after the war, I think it calls for a bit of darkness now and then. **

**And away we go! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Are you sure this is the place, Mione?" Ron asked as the six friends stood outside a very plain looking stone house just on the edge of Beziers, France, almost two hours later.

Hermione closed her eyes, recalling Fleur's directions and mentally cursing herself for forgetting the paper with them written down back at the house. "Yes, I think so. If not, we'll just have to find a way to contact Fleur." she said.

Before anyone else could say anything, the front door was thrown open and there stood a woman who looked to be in her late twenties with several strands of black hair flying loose from her bun, and a wide smile on her face.

"You must be who Mrs. Weasley contacted me about, yes?" she asked in an American accent with just a hint of a British one mixed in with it.

Hermione, recovering her wits first, gave the woman a smile as she stepped forward. "Yes, hello." she said, shaking the woman's hand. "I'm..."

"Hermione Granger." the woman finished, nodding. "Along with Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood, correct?" she asked, looking at each of them as she said their names.

"Yes, ma'am." Harry answered, smiling. He already liked this woman.

"Well, come on in and we'll get started." she said, ushering all of them inside to her living room. "I think I should introduce myself. I'm Dixie Rosewood. And, before you ask, no, I'm not French. I'm originally from Leeds, but moved with my family to the United States when I was six. I got my education at the Magical Institute in Salem, and completed my Healer's internship in India working for Healer Sanjay, a private Healer who specialized in Mind Healing."

Hermione let out a breath of relief. "I've read about Healer Sanjay. He's supposed to be at the top of his field." she said.

Dixie nodded. "He is. Trust me." she smiled. "Now, before we get started, would you all care for something to drink? Uh...let's see, I have tea, juice, bottled water. I don't drink, so there's no alcohol in the house." she added with a small shrug. Once everyone had settled on tea, she gave a nod and practically skipped into the kitchen.

"Alright, Mione," Harry said, turning to face her, "why'd you look so relieved when she mentioned this Sanjay fellow?"

"Mind healing is still a fairly new concept in our world, Harry. Your mind is a very vulnerable thing, and not too many people want someone rooting around up there. I mean, people get in your mind, and...well, you understand." she said, grimacing as she noticed the frown on his face.

Harry, who remembered what it was like to have Voldemort in his mind all those years, nodded, his face grim. To have someone else in your head, looking at all your thoughts and memories, it was...unpleasant.

"Right. That's why people like Snape used occlumency to keep things private." he said.

It was Hermione's turn to nod, reaching over to put a hand on his arm. "Exactly."

"So, she's gonna have a look in your mind, then?" Ron asked.

Hermione shrugged. "She might. And if she does, it makes me feel better knowing she's studied with Healer Sanjay." she said.

"Well, thank you, love." Dixie said, coming back into the room with a tray of tea. "Here we are. Nice cup of tea for everyone."

"I hope you don't take offense to that, or anything. It's just..." Hermione started, stopping when Dixie held up her hand.

"I understand. Mind healing is a new concept, and many people are wary of it." she smiled. "Even though there's been numerous articles published about it, and all the information about exactly what it is, people still don't like the idea of having their minds poked around in like sandboxes."

"I understand." Hermione said. "But, like I said, I've read up about it, and find I'm actually fascinated by the whole idea." she said.

"And anyone who's ever met Mione knows this is no surprise." Ron snorted, making everyone laugh, except Dixie, who had a confused look on her face.

"I'm sorry?" she asked.

Hermione brushed aside her question. "It's nothing, Dixie. It's just...back at Hogwarts, my favorite place to be was the..."

"Library." the others finished for her, making Hermione flush and laugh a little.

"You see, Hermione's a bit of a bookworm. She reads anything and everything, and she loves research." Ginny said, smiling.

"Oh." Dixie smiled. "Well then, if you've read _MindMatters_, then you probably have a good idea of what I'm going to attempt."

"As unnerving as it is, yes." Hermione nodded.

"Uh...wanna fill the rest of us in on what's going on?" Ron asked.

Hermione took a deep breath. "She's going to be performing _Legillimency _on me."

"Why?" Harry asked, looking at Dixie.

"With Hermione's permission, I need to view when she was inflicted with Dark Magic." Dixie said, sipping her tea.

"But why?" he asked again. "I mean, no offense or anything, but that's not something I want Mione to _ever _relive."

"Harry, please understand that I'm not doing this for kicks. To get a better idea of what I'm possibly treating, I need to see exactly what happened. Plus, there's a new way to do this, and I promise she won't see a thing."

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed. "You're talking about Sanjay's mental projection technique, aren't you?" she asked, making Dixie smile and nod.

"Again, what?" Ginny asked.

"Basically," Hermione said, turning toward her friend, "Dixie's going to view _that _memory while projecting a different memory at me. Essentially, she'll watch _that_ while I'll be seeing something else." she smiled, suddenly feeling much better about this whole thing. "You see, while she's _there_, I could easily be watching a memory from my childhood, or I could be at the Burrow, or even an early event at Hogwarts." she said.

Harry slumped beside her in relief. He and Ron had been in the cellar during their brief stay at Malfoy Manor, and had heard Hermione's screams the whole time. As terrifying and haunting as they still were to both of them, he could only imagine what Hermione dealt with.

"Hermione, if you'd like to join me in the other room, we'll get started." Dixie said with a reassuring smile at her as she stood.

"Alright." Hermione said. "I'll be fine." she whispered in Harry's ear, kissing him on the cheek before standing and following Dixie.

* * *

"Now, Hermione," Dixie said after she shut the door and silenced the room, "before we start, I need to get you to remember every detail about Bellatrix Lestrange." she said, walking over to a small table.

"Uh...okay." Hermione said slowly, not understanding.

"Come over here, please." Dixie said, waving her over as she opened a large black file folder in front of her.

Hermione stepped up beside her, immediately swallowing her gasp at the contents in front of her. "Where did you get the Auror's criminal file on her?" she asked, taking a small step backward at seeing several photographs of Bellatrix laid out.

"Minister Shacklebolt sent me this upon my request. To help you, I needed to understand who's magic I would be dealing with." Dixie said. "I do have one question I'd like to ask before we begin, though."

"Oh?"

"How did you survive an hour with this woman? I mean, I've only read about her, but most of what I've read has made me violently sick to my stomach. How did you do it?" she asked.

"While she was...torturing...me with the Cruciatus, I started reciting ingredients to the Polyjuice Potion in my head." Hermione said slowly, unable to remove her gaze from Bellatrix's mugshot. "I was trying to distract myself from what was happening, and that was what I came up with." she added.

"Well, if it counts for anything, I am incredibly impressed by that." Dixie said.

"Thanks, I guess." Hermione said, not really caring if she was impressed or not. She didn't do that to impress people, she did that in hopes of surviving and not being in room next to Gilderoy Lockhart. "But...don't say anything in front of Neville, yeah? His parents weren't so lucky." Hermione added, seeing a photo of Neville's mum and dad.

"Of course." Dixie nodded. "Okay, if you would take a seat over there, we'll get started." she said. "Feel free to make yourself comfortable, Hermione." she said, smiling at the younger witch.

Hermione turned and walked the short distance to the plush looking sofa against one wall. Kicking her shoes off, she sat cross legged in the middle, swallowing nervously as Dixie sat in a chair in front of her.

"I just have a few more questions, then we'll really get started." Dixie said, making herself comfortable. "Do you know Occlumency?"

"Yes, I do." Hermione nodded.

"Okay. Do you regularly occlude, or no?"

Hermione shrugged. "Sometimes. It depends on if the voices or the flashbacks are particularly strong."

"Are you occluding now?"

"No."

"Okay. How long's it been since you've heard a voice or had a flashback?"

"The voices yesterday, and it's been a few days since a flashback." Hermione replied.

"And have you ever had a previous experience with Dark Magic?"

"A few times."

"Where did your torture take place?" Dixie asked, hating having to ask it, but needing Hermione to have that experience in the front of her mind.

Hermione blinked, surprised at that question. "Uh...Ma...Malfoy Manor." she stammered out.

"Was it just you and Bellatrix?"

"N...no."

"Who else was there?"

"Um...the M...Malfoys, Greyback, Scabior, Rodolphus,..." Hermione said, looking down.

Reaching forward, Dixie grabbed Hermione's chin, gently lifting her face up to eye level again.

_"Legillimens."_

* * *

**Review please. **

**Like with most of my stories, I based Dixie off a friend of mine. She lived in Manchester until she was 7, and then moved here with her family. She has an accent like mine, but every now and then, her British shows through and it's just adorable. **

**Til next time! **

**XOXO - Onyx Obsidian **


	19. The Prognosis

**AN: I own nothing. ****Well, I own a bunch of stuff, but Harry Potter isn't one of them. **

**Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites. I'm glad so many of you are liking this. I'm also sorry for the wait. Real life has been a beast lately.**

**I tried to add a bit of humor here and there in this chapter to keep it somewhat light. I hope I succeeded, and make at least one person laugh while reading this. **

**After this chapter, I'm going to be putting the whole 'dark magic side effect' plot on the back burner and not focus on it too much. I'm going to be focusing on the happier, lighter side of this. Just FYI. **

**Alright. On with the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

"What is taking so long?" Harry asked as he paced the living room. Hermione and Dixie had been in the other room for over an hour now, and Harry was beginning to get worried.

Ron shrugged as he lay his cards down. For the last hour, he had been playing Neville in gin rummy, and was kicking butt. "Gin." he said. "I dunno, mate, but calm down. I'm sure if something was wrong, we'd know."

"Dammit. How do you keep beating me?" Neville asked, throwing his cards down. "Ugh. I don't want to know. I quit." he said.

Ron laughed, picking up the cards to reshuffle the deck. "I'm just that good, Nev." he said. "Hey, Gin, wanna go?" he asked, holding the cards up for her to see.

Ginny looked up from the fashion magazine she'd been pouring over for the last half hour, shaking her head and snorting. "Does it say 'crazy' across my forehead? I can never beat you at anything, so forget it." she said, looking back down.

"Aww, come on." Ron whined. "How about you, babe? You wanna go?" he asked Luna, giving her his best charming smile.

Luna shrugged, walking over to sit across from him. "Alright. And if I win, I get to be on top tonight." she said in her dreamy voice, not noticing Harry eyes go wide at her statement.

"So, I guess their relationship is just...trudging right along, huh?" Harry asked Neville in a whisper.

Neville nodded, chuckling at the slightly sick look on Harry's face. "Oh, yeah. I'm surprised you didn't catch them yet." he whispered back. "I caught them going at it late last night down by the pool."

"Really?" Harry squeaked.

"Yep." he said, popping the 'p'. "I went down to the kitchen for a glass of milk, and saw them through the sliding door."

"What time was this?" he asked, curious.

"I dunno. Around two, I think." Neville said.

Harry was extremely confused by this. Due to there not being a shower in the tent they camped out in during their year on the run, the three were forced to bathe in a creek when they were able. Ron took the longest to get used to that, claiming he felt unnatural getting naked in the outdoors. Even though Harry told him to keep his boxers on and think of the creek, or pond in some cases, like the pond at the Burrow, it still took him a while.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the other room, Dixie was both horrified and impressed with what she was seeing. For all the stories she'd heard about Bellatrix Lestrange, she didn't know the deceased witch was this crazy. Each cackle of glee the woman let out sent shivers down Dixie's spine. Even though she knew that she was deceased, and that this was just a memory, Dixie was still terribly frightened. However, she meant what she told Hermione earlier - that she was impressed the young witch went up against the crazy witch and survived with minimal damage, both physically and mentally.

Currently, the mad witch was holding Hermione down, carving into her with a knife. Hermione's shrill screams were stuff nightmares were made of, and Dixie wanted nothing more at the moment than to pull out of the memory. But, knowing she couldn't, and desperately wanting to help this poor girl, she pushed the emotions of the woman down, bringing the emotions of the Healer forth.

Pausing the memory, she eased closer to the two witches in the middle of the room. Squatting down near Hermione's left arm, Dixie's eyes went wide as she saw a faint black stream of light, almost like a shadow, trailing from the knife to Hermione's arm. If it wasn't such a horrible thing to witness, she'd be fascinated. Shivering slightly as she looked at the manic look in Bellatrix' eyes, she backed up and started the memory again, letting it play out until an elf came to help the trio.

As the memory ended, she sat in her chair, breathing heavily as she tried to quell the tears that were making their way down her cheeks. Hermione blinked rapidly, coming out of the projection memory Dixie had shown her. Wiping her face with her hands, Dixie gave her a shaky smile.

"I think we'll take a small break before we continue." she said.

"I'm sorry, Dixie. I should've warned you." Hermione said, biting her lower lip and fidgeting with her hands.

"No, Hermione. It's alright. I knew it wouldn't be fun before I started." Dixie said, sniffling. "I'll be alright. I just need a moment, and I think you could use one, as well." she added, standing.

"Alright." Hermione said softly, watching Dixie go and feeling extremely guilty. She was beginning to think it would be better for her to live with the delusions and voices than put someone through this. Looking up as the door opened once more, she smiled a bit seeing Harry entering the room.

"Hey." he said.

"Hi." she smiled, leaning against him as he took a seat beside her. "How long's it been?"

"Uh...almost an hour and a half." Harry answered, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "How was it?"

"Well, it's been alright. For me, anyway. I can't speak for Dixie." she shrugged. "I got to watch that snowball fight we all had with Sirius and Remus at Grimmauld Place Christmas of our fifth year. Mr. Weasley was in that awful wheelchair Mungo's sent him home with. You know, the one that squeaked constantly." she laughed.

Harry laughed along with her, relieved she didn't have to witness _that _memory. "I remember. You launched that snowball and hit Sirius in the face, and he just fell backward into that snowbank the twins built." he said with a wheeze.

"And then he turned into Padfoot, and started rolling around on his back in the snow." Hermione said with a giggle.

"Yeah, and then when Minerva tried to get him to come inside, he refused and started playing dead, so she tried to drag him in by his fur." Harry laughed, wiping tears out of his eyes. "Oh, those were good times." he said.

"Yeah, they were." she agreed, laughing along with him for another moment before her laughter turned into sobs. "I feel so bad, Harry. Did you see how white Dixie's face was when she left?"

"Hey." he said, squeezing her to him. "That's not your fault. That's Lestrange's doing, love." he said.

"But it was my memory, Harry. Bellatrix might have done that to me, but I did it to Dixie." she cried.

Harry sighed, pressing a kiss to her temple. "Hermione, it may have been your memory, but she's a mind healer, love. She's probably seen things along that line before now." he said.

"Mr. Potter is correct, Hermione." Dixie said, quietly entering the room. "I have seen things much, much worse than that. Granted, it's never pleasant, and it usually takes me a few minutes to regain my composure, but I'll be fine." she smiled, sitting back down in her previous seat.

"I'm glad." Hermione smiled. In the short time she had been around Dixie, she had gotten to like the witch.

"Oh, I brought you a bottle of water. I thought after this long you'd be getting thirsty." Dixie said. "Now, while you drink that, I'll go over what I think would be the best treatment for you."

"Uh...should I...?" Harry asked, nodding toward the door.

"No, no, Mr. Potter. It's perfectly alright if you stay." Dixie said.

"Oh, yes, Harry. I'd like it if you stayed." Hermione said, squeezing his hand with her free one.

"Now, Hermione, I have figured out the problem. The knife Bellatrix used was infused with dark magic, which latched onto you when she...you know." she said, waving her hand toward Hermione's left arm. "The good news is I can treat you, and more than likely, you'll be fully healed. The bad news, however, is that since it's been several months since that happened, it may take some time."

"How likely?" Harry asked. "You said more than likely, but how much of a chance is it, exactly?"

"I'd say Hermione, having very few side effects from it, you have around a 96 percent chance of being completely fine." Dixie said, going over to the small desk on the other wall.

"Well, I like that number." Hermione smiled.

Dixie laughed as she pulled out a muggle legal pad and a book, writing down instructions. "I thought you may. Now, the healing process is going to be fairly simple, if a bit long. You are able to brew potions, yes?"

Hermione nodded. "I am, yes."

Harry snorted. "Dixie, Hermione's more than able. She brew polyjuice potion in a loo our second year. I'd call that more than able." he said, smiling when Hermione smacked him gently on the chest.

"I'd call that more than able, as well." Dixie said, glancing at Hermione. "I'm going to give you a potion to take. Don't worry, it's just an extra strength flushing potion. Take this twice a day, at the same time everyday, for three months, then come back and see me."

"And this will fix me?" Hermione asked, skeptically.

"If it does it's job, yes." Dixie nodded. "Also, it's important to note that the potion should be taken with food. It has a tendency to make people sick to their stomach if they don't eat before taking it." she added, handing Hermione the paper she'd been writing on. "Any questions?"

"Nope." Harry said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, I have one." Hermione said, standing. "Where's a good place to eat?" she asked.

"Uh...anywhere, really." Dixie said, opening the door and following them out to the living room. "Oh, before I forget, here you go, Hermione." she said, handing her a little white card. "That's my telephone number in case you have any problems or questions."

Hermione smiled, hugging Dixie. "Thank you." she said, pulling away as Harry handed her her bag. "I'll call, and if not, I'll be back in three months."

"Take care, Hermione." Dixie smiled. "That goes for all of you." she said, smiling at the others.

* * *

"I call front seat!" Ron yelled, running to the car.

"I don't think so, Weasley!" Harry yelled, taking off after him, making Hermione smile at their antics as she got her keys out of her bag.

"Ron, wait!" Luna yelled, joining in the chase. "If you don't sit with me, we can't cuddle on the way back!"

Ginny shivered a bit at that. "Mione, is there anyway you can tie me to the top of the car?"

Hermione smirked, shaking her head. "Afraid not, Gin. You'll just have to suffer right along with Neville." she laughed. "Now come on. I'm hungry, and I know Ron probably is, too."

"Alright!" Ginny and Neville exclaimed.

"And, since my appointment went so well, and I'm feeling optimistic, food's on me." Hermione said as they got to the car, where Harry and Ron were trying to nudge each other out of the way to get in the front.

"Alright, Hermione! Hey!" Ron exclaimed, getting distracted and giving Harry the chance to push him out of the way, jumping in.

"Haha!" Harry laughed. "I won. Now go sit in the back with your girlfriend, lover-boy." he said, sticking his tongue out at Ron, who responded with a rude gesture before admitting defeat.

"Don't be upset, Ron." Luna said, rubbing his arm as he got in beside her. "When we get back, we can go for a swim." she added, not seeing Neville's grimace, or Harry bite his knuckle to keep from laughing out loud.

"Okay. Food, then home." Hermione said, starting the car.

* * *

**Review please. **

**Til next time! **

**XOXO - Onyx Obsidian **


	20. Stories and Apollo

**AN: I own nothing. **

**Thanks so much for the reviews, follows, and faves. Means a lot. Seriously. **

**What? Another update so soon, you're asking? Well, it seems the muse is motivated to get this story moving along. Now that dear Hermione is going to be healing, we'll get back on track. Back to the happy, as it were. **

**I bet you thought I forgot about Neville's little story in Ch 7, huh? Well, I didn't. We finally find out about Christmas sixth year.**

**Alright, then. Enjoy!**

* * *

After a long, relaxing afternoon in Beziers, the six friends walked tiredly into the house around seven thirty, each one of them in the mood for nothing more than an early night. Getting back to Olargues, they had stopped in town for dinner, as Hermione wasn't feeling like cooking, and neither did Harry or Luna. As they were the only ones with cooking skills, the other three voted to stop at a restaurant instead, not wanting to take the risk of setting the kitchen on fire.

"Oh, thank Merlin." Ginny sighed, throwing herself down on one of the sofas. "I don't think I've ever eaten so much. Not even Mum's cooking." she said, holding her stomach.

"Well, Gin," Hermione said, "nobody told you to eat four servings."

"I couldn't help it. It was delicious!" Ginny argued. "What was it called again?"

"You had four servings of it, and you can't remember what it was?" Ron asked from his chair, laughing as his sister didn't answer, just glaring at him.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she and Harry curled up on the other sofa. "It was a Nicoise salad with a vinaigrette dressing and a soft boiled egg, Gin."

"Oh, yeah." she smiled. "That was good. I'm going to have to find that recipe for Mum. She'd enjoy it."

"Molly likes French food?" Harry asked, eyebrows raised. "I didn't know that."

"Mum adores food like we had tonight." Ron said. "She just doesn't get a chance to cook it very often."

"Well, I'll fix that when we get home." Hermione said. "I think we should either take her to dinner, or cook a nice French dinner for her and Arthur." she smiled, seeing the others nod.

"She'd love that." Ginny smiled. "That's actually one of the reasons she warmed up to Fleur, you know. She cooks a lot of French food."

The six descended into silence after that, no one feeling like talking. Hermione could've sworn everyone fell asleep when the sudden sound of the phone ringing startled everyone. Walking over to the telephone, she smiled as she heard Mrs. Deroche's voice on the other end.

Harry listened with interest as his girlfriend spoke rapidly to the woman. Or, rather, it sounded rapid to him, anyway. He didn't think it was anything bad, if Hermione's smiling face was anything to go by.

"Uh...I have to go down to Mrs. Deroche's for a few minutes, guys." Hermione said, hanging up.

"Everything okay, Mione?" Harry asked.

Hermione smiled at him, nodding. "Yes, it is. She just wants me to come by for a few minutes, is all."

"Well, do you want me to go with you?" he asked, starting to stand.

"No, no. You stay and relax." she said. "I shouldn't be long." she smiled, grabbing her keys off the table. "I'll be back soon."

* * *

Hermione had been gone for about ten minutes when Harry cleared his throat. "Hey, Neville?" he asked softly, not wanting to wake Luna, who had gone to sleep since Hermione left.

"Yeah?" he asked, not opening his eyes.

"What were you going to say a few days ago about Christmas in sixth year?" he asked. Harry hadn't forgotten what Neville had said their first day, when Hermione had stopped in to greet Mrs. Deroche when they got to France.

"You just remembering this now?" Ron asked, opening one eye.

"Well, no. But since Mione's gone, I figured now would be a good time for Neville to tell us." he shrugged. "I always wondered what she did that year, and she never told me in detail. She just said she went skiing and left it at that."

Neville barked out a laugh. "I can tell you this, Harry, there was no skiing." he chuckled.

"So then, what?" Ginny asked.

Neville sighed, sitting straighter on the sofa. "Alright, alright." he said. "Sixth year, when you three weren't exactly the best of friends, Hermione spent most of her time with Dean, Shea and me. Well, we found out that she was planning on spending that Christmas at her house, alone. And we couldn't let that happen."

"Wait. Why would she spend Christmas alone?" Ron asked.

"Her parents had gone to the Caribbean for the holidays with some dentist friends of theirs, and weren't coming back until after she would be back at Hogwarts. That, and she didn't feel comfortable going to yours, Ron." he answered. "Anyway, Seamus invited her to join us with his family at their home just outside of Cookstown."

"I thought Seamus was from Dublin?" Ginny asked.

"He was born in Dublin, but his family moved to Cookstown not long after that." Neville answered. "So, we get to the Finnegan's house, and Hermione is a big hit with everyone. Shea's parent's adored her, and so did his sister's. Christmas day, the rest of their family shows up. Uncles, aunts, cousins, and enough of them to make the Weasley's look like a small family." he said, smiling at Ginny.

"Whoa." Ron muttered.

"Yeah." Neville nodded. "Later, all the smaller kids had been sent outside to play in the snow, and the adults, plus us four, are sitting around the living room. Everyone has broken off into smaller groups, and Shea's uncle Grady comes to join us. Now, I've known Grady for a few years, having spent Christmas with the Finnegan's before, and he's always entertaining. He takes a shine to Hermione, too. I guess she reminded him of his late daughter, Cathy. But, anyway, we're sitting there, and we start telling stories. Somehow, telling stories turns into telling jokes, and telling jokes turns into seeing who can tell the dirtiest joke." he said, laughing as he remembered.

"Dean tells his joke, and it's funny. Same with Seamus. Grady, oh, Grady tells a joke that makes people cry with laughter. And like I said, Grady is always entertaining. Then Hermione, sweet, looks-so-innocent Hermione, tells a joke and it's the best of all." he laughs.

"Really?" Harry asks, smiling.

"Yep. I'm sitting there, and when she says she knows a joke, I'm thinking 'Oh, this is gonna be so embarrassing for her', but then she tells the dirtiest joke I've ever heard. I mean, people are busting their guts laughing, and Grady snorts his beer out of his nose, and Dean damn near pisses himself."

Ron and Harry exchanged looks of surprise. The same girl who used to chastise them for their language sat around telling dirty jokes with Seamus and his family? It was unimaginable to the two. Plus, Hermione was the same girl who used to flush when the subject of sex came up, so how dirty could the joke have been?

"What?" Ginny asked, surprised herself. "You are talking about the same Hermione who blushes like a virgin when the thought of sex comes up, right?"

"Yeah, Nev." Ron said. "I mean, no offense to Mione or anything, but she's not the type of girl who tells jokes period."

"Well, I'm telling you, she did that Christmas." Neville said, still chuckling.

"What was the joke?" Harry asked.

"I don't remember, but I do remember it being hilarious." Neville said.

* * *

"What am I going to do with you? I mean, I don't exactly have a stable home back in England, you know." Hermione said, looking down. "No, don't give me that look, silly. I'm keeping you, no doubt, I just wonder _where _I'm going to keep you. Not to mention, I'm not exactly experienced with your type."

Hermione had gotten the surprise of her life when she walked into Mrs. Deroche's house. Amelia, her daughter, had come to visit, and brought her dog with her. Well, Amelia's dog, Cherie, had given birth to a litter of puppies, who she also brought. Amelia had been trying to give them away to her mother's friends, and it wasn't going well. Out of the five, she still had three left.

And now two. The woman had been trying, the entire visit, to get Hermione to take one of the puppies. And Hermione, who had a love of animals that rivaled Hagrid's, took one look at the face of the puppy who was shoved at her, and couldn't say no. So, now she was walking to her car with a Bernese Mountain Dog puppy in her arms.

Hermione couldn't help it. The little thing was absolutely adorable. Covered in fluffy black, white, and brown fur, he had eyes that she knew were the same color as hers. A deep, rich chocolate color. However, it was when his little tongue ran over her face that she was a goner, deciding to take the little guy.

"I've only ever had Crooks, and he was fairly independent. You know, he preferred to be mostly left alone. But you," she said, looking at the dog again, "I can already tell you're going to be a big baby, aren't you?" she cooed, smiling when he licked her face again. "Alright, you, let's go home." she said, opening the door and getting in her car, setting the puppy in the passenger seat. "Don't worry." she said, seeing him look at the seat before looking at her. "I'll go slow. You won't fall off if you lay down, too."

Immediately, the puppy lay himself down in the seat, keeping an eye on her. Hermione had only had him for ten minutes, and could already swear he knew what she was saying. Shaking her head, she started the car before throwing it into reverse, wanting to get home.

As she drove, true to her word, slowly, she began saying different names out loud, trying to see which one the puppy would like.

"How about...no, can't call you that. I think Minerva would kill me." she said. "Oh! How about Ollie? Hmmm...how about...nope, not that, either." she frowned. "Let's see. Brownie? Bear? Duke? Bo? Sparky?" Hermione continued on and on, throwing names and words out at random, and getting no reaction from the dog. She started saying different names of people she knew, wondering if one of those would tickle his fancy. "Kingsley? I could call you Kings for short. Arthur? Or Art, for short. Artie? No? Bill? Percy? Fred? George? Uh...Charlie?"

Hermione sighed, glancing at the pup. "How did I get here? I came to France for a quiet holiday, and end up sitting in my car, talking to a dog. Plus, I don't have any idea what to call you. I mean, Crooks already had a name when I got him, so I'm not used to this whole naming thing. I just came here for a bit of healing, so to speak..." she said, trailing off when she saw the dog sit up.

"What? Out of all the names I suggested, you like Healing for a name?" she asked. "How about this? Instead of Healing...which is a bit silly a name, by the way... how about I call you Apollo? He was the Greek god of healing, you know?" Again, swearing he understood, Hermione smiled when he nodded his acceptance of the name.

"Alright, then, Apollo. Let's get home. I imagine you're probably getting hungry." she said. "Well, good thing Amelia sent a bag of puppy food with me." she said, turning down her driveway.

* * *

**Review please. **

**Til next time! **

**XOXO - Onyx Obsidian **


	21. Stay The Night

**AN: I don't own Harry Potter. **

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews, for following this or me, and for adding this or me to your favorites. This chapter is HHR centric, just so you know. **

**Alright. That's it for me. Enjoy!**

* * *

"I still can't believe you let an old woman force you to take one of her puppies." Harry laughed as he sat on Hermione's bed, playing with Apollo.

Hermione scoffed as prepared to take a dose of the potion Dixie had given her. She had made it after she got back from Mrs. Deroche's house, glad that it didn't take long to make. Hermione wanted to get the treatment started, and get better as soon as the potion would work.

"Okay, one, Amelia is not old. She's only in her fifties, I think. And two, she didn't _force _me to take Apollo, I _chose_ to." she said.

"Let me guess. He was just so cute, you couldn't say no, right?" he asked, petting the puppy. That had been her excuse when she got Crookshanks their third year, although he personally couldn't see it.

"If you must know, yes." she said before downing the potion. Grimacing, she waited for the awful medicine taste to hit her tongue, surprised when it didn't. Instead of that sour taste that came with medicinal potions, Hermione got the distinct taste of spiced apples. "Not too bad."

"What?" Harry asked.

"The potion Dixie prescribed tastes like spiced apples." she smiled, walking out of the bathroom. She smiled seeing Apollo lying on his back, and Harry rubbing his belly. "You two having fun?" she asked.

"Well, I can't speak for Apollo here, but I am." he said, looking down at said dog. "The only dogs I was ever around were Marge's, who used to use me for a chew toy, and Sirius." he said sadly, before chuckling a bit. "And I never pet Sirius in Padfoot form."

Hermione suddenly got the image in her head of Sirius, as Padfoot, lying on his back with all four paws in the air, and his tongue lolling out of his mouth, like Apollo was now, as Harry sat beside him, rubbing his belly for hours on end. She was helpless to stop the giggles that burst out of her.

Harry watched his girlfriend laugh herself into tears, flopping backward on the bed, and began laughing himself. He didn't know what he'd said to make her laugh like she was, but it was a great sound to hear again. It had been far too long since Hermione had laughed like this, and he promised himself he'd make her laugh more often from now on.

Hermione finally regained control of herself. As her giggles faded, she sat up, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry, Harry, but when you mentioned petting Sirius, I got this image in my head..." she said, trailing off as she giggled again. "I got this image of Padfoot lying on his back, with his feet up in the air as you gave him a belly rub."

"Hahaha." Harry laughed. "Yeah, and you can bet everytime I'd stop, he'd head butt my hand to make me start again." he said, he and Hermione bursting out laughing all over again.

"I miss him." he said once they'd calmed down.

"I know." Hermione nodded, moving to sit beside him. "So do I." she said quietly, leaning against his shoulder.

* * *

"You wanna stay here tonight?" Hermione asked a short while later, noticing Harry's repeated yawns.

Harry shrugged. "Sure. I mean, if that's alright." he said.

"If it wasn't alright, Harry, I wouldn't have offered." she smiled. "You go get your pajamas while I put Apollo in his bed." she said, picking up the dog.

"Alright." he said, jumping off the bed. "I'll meet you back here." he said as he followed her out of the room.

"Come on, Apollo." she whispered to the dog. "It's time for you to go to bed, too." she said. Hermione had set Apollo's big dog bed up in one corner of the living room near the sofas. "Now," she said, setting him down on the blue bed, "you stay here, and I'll see you in the morning." she said, laughing when she felt his tongue on the side of her face. "Goodnight, sweetie." she said.

Hermione walked back down the hall and into her bedroom, trying to calm her nerves. Since she and Harry had started dating, they'd had yet to share a bed. Even if it was for just sleeping. Sharing a bed when you're friends, and you need comfort, like they sometimes did when Harry would have a nightmare at Hogwarts, or for warmth, like in the tent during their year on the run, was different than when you were in a relationship.

Stepping into her room, she bit her lip. Hermione wasn't sure if she should go with her normal sleep wear, or something more...modest. After all, the nightie she usually slept in wasn't made for covering your body, and she didn't want Harry to be uncomfortable. Deciding to wait to see what Harry wore when he came back, she went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth.

Harry, meanwhile, was nearly giddy with excitement. He was going to be sharing a bed with Hermione, and for once, it wasn't in a friendly manner. Instead of politely keeping to his side of the bed, or keeping his hands to himself, he'd be able to wrap himself around her. He often wondered, when they'd share a bed back in Hogwarts or in the tent, what her reaction would have been if he'd wrap his arms around her. Now, he was getting his chance, and he couldn't be more thrilled.

Quickly changing into his favorite pajamas, which consisted of his red plaid pajama pants and a white tank top, he gave his teeth a quick brush and almost sprinted back down the stairs to Hermione's room. Shutting the door behind him, he walked to the end of the bed, unsure which side he should take.

"Hermione?" he called.

"Yeah?" she asked, opening the bathroom door.

"Uh...which side do you want me to sleep on?" he asked.

Shutting off the light, she stepping into the bedroom and stopped beside him. "Either side, really." she shrugged. "I usually end up all over the place, so it doesn't matter." she said.

"Oh. Okay." Harry nodded.

"I'll be right back. I'm just gonna go change." Hermione said, walking into her closet. Deciding against her usual nightie, she instead chose a pair of black boy shorts and the old Gryffindor quidditch jersey Harry had given her when he had outgrown it. Stripping down, she quickly changed, wanting to get to bed. Before she could overthink things...like the fact that Harry was no longer _just _a friend, but her boyfriend, or that the jersey only went a _teensy bit _past her bum...she gathered her confidence and walked out of her closet and to the bed.

Harry mentally congratulated himself on keeping his eyes in his head and for not drooling when Hermione walked into the room. He had seen her in his jersey before, sure, but it was usually paired with a pair of sweatpants or leggings, not just her knickers.

Gulping quickly, he gave her a shaky smile. "Nice sleepwear, there, Mione."

Hermione smiled back at him, crawling into bed. "Thank you." she said, enjoying once again how the soft satin sheets felt against her bare skin. Waiting until Harry had made himself comfortable, she raised her wand and extinguished the lights. Turning to lie on her side, she faced away from Harry, smiling into the darkness when she felt him curl himself around her.

Placing one hand around her waist, and moving the other underneath her, Harry gently pressed a kiss to her neck. "Goodnight, love." he whispered.

"Goodnight, Harry." she whispered back, gripping the arm around her waist. That night, neither of them had even a hint of a nightmare.

* * *

**Review please. **

**Til next time! **

**XOXO - Onyx Obsidian**


	22. You're Beautiful

**AN: I don't own Harry Potter. If only...**

**Thank you all for the reviews, for following, or adding this to your favorites. As always, I'm thrilled to death so many of you are enjoying this. **

**So, this isn't a long chapter, or even a very eventful one, but it's what came to me. I hope you guys enjoy this one as much as the others. **

**If you ever feel like Hermione does in the second half of this chapter, which I most certainly have, I want to tell you something. You are beautiful, no matter what shape, size, color, hairstyle, whatever. People weren't meant to be carbon copies of one another, and it's our differences that make each of us beautiful. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. It may be a bit cheesy, but it's 100% TRUE! **

**Now, on with the story.**

**Cheers! Enjoy!**

* * *

The next day, Hermione decided not to do much of anything. Instead, she was planning on spending the day by the pool. She smiled from her spot by the counter, where she was stood drinking a large cup of coffee as she stared out the window at said pool. That was her favorite spot to be when she was younger and she'd come here with her parents. Give her a good book and a lounge by the pool and she'd be happy.

"Good morning, love." Harry said with a sleepy smile as he entered the kitchen, Apollo's nails clicking on the kitchen tile as he followed along.

"Good morning." she smiled back, turning from the window as he stepped up beside her, kissing her on the cheek.

"How long have you been up?" he asked, moving to pour himself a glass of orange juice and glancing at the clock. He was surprised to see it was only a bit after six am.

"Not long." Hermione said, yawning. Looking down as Apollo sat in front of her, she smiled, setting her coffee down. "Let me guess...you're hungry, right?" she asked, getting a tail wag and a bark in response. "Alright. Let's get you fed, then." she said, leaning down to pat him on the head.

"You had a nightmare, didn't you?" Harry asked as she moved to get Apollo's dish out of the cabinet. The only answer he got was the brief tensing of her body as she stood at the counter. "Hermione," he sighed, "why didn't you wake me?"

"Harry, it's no big deal." she sighed, getting the small bag of dog food out. "I can deal with a few nightmares." she said.

"Maybe, but you have me to help you. You always have." he said.

Hermione set Apollo's dish down, smiling as the puppy immediately moved to eat as she picked up his water dish. "I know, Harry. But, you have your own issues to deal with, for one, and you were sleeping so peacefully, I didn't want to bother you." she said, rinsing out the dish and refilling it with cold water before setting it back down.

Harry set his glass down, tugging on Hermione's arm as she walked passed him, pulling her to step in front of him. "Hermione, how many nightmares have I had over the years that you've helped me with?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"What? You want an actual number, or something?" she asked cheekily, smiling a little.

Harry chuckled, shaking his head. "No. But if I did, I'm guessing since fifth year, it'd be around forty. Maybe more." he said.

"Wow." she muttered.

"Yeah. And it's not over. I still have nightmares, but you know what helps?" he asked, pressing his forehead against hers as he moved his hands to gently cup her face. "You. You make them go away, and having you there when I wake up makes me forget how bad they are." he said, looking her in the eyes.

"Harry..." she sighed, eyes filling with tears.

"And no night of peaceful dreams is worth you suffering alone." he added, wiping away a stray tear with his thumb. "So the next time you need me, even if I'm asleep and snoring loud enough to shake the house, I want you to wake me."

Hermione laughed, giving him a small nod. "Okay. But, only on the condition you do the same." she said.

"Deal." he whispered before pressing his lips to hers as she wound her arms around his neck, playing with the short hairs at the base of his neck. "Now, no offense, but it's way to early to be up, so I say we go back to bed for a few more hours." he said, breaking the kiss.

"Sounds good." she agreed with a small yawn.

* * *

True to her word, Hermione joined Harry back in bed, where the two managed to fall back asleep for a few hours. When they had woken up again, she had told Harry her plans of doing nothing besides staying by the pool, and he excitedly ran off to tell the others, making her laugh. After lazing in bed for a bit longer, Hermione got up and changed into her bathing suit, which, despite what people thought, was not one of those like were worn that covered her from head to toe. Her bathing suit was actually a black bikini that was more sexy than modest. The top of the bikini was a halter bralette style and the bottoms were cut to show the lower half of her cheeks, and had a chain belt dangling in the front.

"Hey, Mione, have you...whoa!" Ginny exclaimed as she entered Hermione's room.

"What?" Hermione asked, looking up.

"No...nothing." Ginny said, shaking her head. "It's just...wow."

"Ginny?"

"I'm sorry, but how do you not feel like a goddess with a body like that?" she asked, still staring at Hermione.

Hermione squirmed a bit under Ginny's stare, the younger girl unnerving her a bit. Placing a hand on her stomach as it fluttered, she was wondering if she should change into a different bathing suit. Turning to look in the mirror, she inspected herself, not seeing what Ginny was talking about.

"Huh?" she asked.

"Hermione, honey, don't take this wrong, or anything, but if I weren't with Neville, I'd seriously be considering jumping you right now." Ginny said. "Which I kinda am anyway, to be honest."

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What? It's true." Ginny shrugged. "I mean...look at yourself, Hermione."

Hermione turned to look at herself in the mirror again, not seeing what it was Ginny was talking about. She just wasn't seeing it. Instead, all she saw was a girl with the same curly hair as always, breasts that could be bigger, a less than firm, untoned tummy, round hips, slightly chunky thighs, and thick legs.

"Eh. I look alright. Nothing spectacular, mind you." she said. "You, on the other hand...I might have to throw Nev in the pool." she smiled, nodding toward Ginny in her reflection in her white bathing suit, hoping to deflect Ginny.

"Hermione, don't be ridiculous." Ginny scoffed, absently running a hand down her stomach. "I'd kill for your body. I mean...you're gorgeous, you know."

"Ginny," Hermione sighed, shaking her head.

"No! I know we've talked about this before, but I meant it then, and I mean it now." Ginny exclaimed, coming to stand beside Hermione, staring at her in the mirror. "Look at yourself, love. You are...hot!" she laughed, which got a smile and a chuckle out of Hermione. "Come on, you can't weigh more than what...one thirty?"

"Uh...one twenty five, actually." Hermione said, fidgeting.

"And you have a classic hourglass shape which I'd kill for. Your waist is slim, your arse is firm, your boobs are perky, and your hair is...perfect." Ginny said, wrapping an arm around Hermione's shoulders. "You, my brilliant bookwormy friend, are gorgeous."

"Well..."

"Besides, I'm sure our dear Boy Wonder enjoys those curves." she smirked, making Hermione blush.

Hermione shook her head as she turned to grab her sarong off the bed. "You're incorrigible, you know that?" she asked, tying the sarong around her waist.

Ginny laughed as she followed Hermione out of her room. "I do know that, actually."

* * *

**Review please. **

**Does anyone else have a different image of Hermione than what's described in the books and Emma Watson, or is it just me? I mean, my image of Hermione when I write is Cote de Pablo from NCIS. If there was ever a woman I'd hook up with, it'd be her. **

**Oh, and remember what I said at the beginning - YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL NO MATTER WHAT! **

**Til next time!**

**XOXO - Onyx Obsidian**


End file.
